Opal, Ruby, Sapphire AU - Steven Universe
by Tatttletale
Summary: Currently featuring:- At the beginning, Pink Diamond receives her new, blue, Sapphire. - Opal fuses for the first time and joins the Crystal Gems. - On a mission to find the Earth Beetle, Steven meets the long-awaited Garnet. - Amethyst and Pearl reunite on the Hand Ship, and Opal kicks Jasper's butt! ... Kinda literally. - Steven dreams of a broken pink palanquin. Trouble ensues.
1. Past-Vision

"I predict I will meet my Diamond soon," Padparadscha smiled, gazing up at Pink. Pink's eyes sparkled. Yellow was scandalised.

"A _pink_ Sapphire?" she murmured, unbelieving. "But. . . this is unprecedented!"

"Wow. . . you're so. . . special!" Pink breathed, and took the tiny Gem's gloved hands into her own. "You're perfect! Yellow, look! She's just like me!"

Yellow remained unconvinced.

Padparadscha held onto her Diamond's hands and gave a small curtsey. "I am glad that I please you, my Diamond."

"Of course you do!" Pink cried. "How many pink Sapphires do you think are made every millennia? I think you're the first!"

She scooped her up, inciting a fit of delighted giggles. "Oh, I can't wait for you to meet Pearl! She'll love you just as much as I do!"

"Pink," Yellow said uncertainly. ". . . This Sapphire was made in a hurry. Are you sure she will be able to do her job?"

"Yes!" Pink smiled. "That and more! My own pink Sapphire!"

"I predict my Diamond will invite me to meet with her Pearl!" Padparadscha said, delightedly.

Yellow frowned.

* * *

"I predict it will be a beautiful evening on Homeworld," Padparadscha announced.

From her seat on the balcony, Pink Diamond glanced out over the landscape and smiled. "You're right as always, Padparadscha!"

"Pink, Pink!" her Pearl cried, prancing up to them. "I know it's only been a few hours, but. . . would you like to play? I want to try out the ribbons you gave me!"

"Of course!" Pink grinned, hopping down from the railing, and was struck with an idea. Excitedly, she turned to Padparadscha. "What if we customised you, too? We could dress you up! I could. . . find you a weapon, like Pearl!"

Padparadscha looked uncertain. "Do I displease you, my Diamond?"

"No, no, of course not," she said softly, and knelt down to meet her hidden eye. "But. . . I think you should be allowed to have some fun, too. Would you like that?"

"Yes," the smaller Gem replied immediately, and behind them, Pearl clapped.

"Yay!" she cried. "We can leave right now! I'll secure a warp!"

Beyond the tall doors to Pink's room, she heard loud footsteps and quailed. "Oh no. Blue and Yellow."

The doors slid open a second later to reveal the aforementioned Diamonds standing tall. Pearl withdrew nervously to stand against the wall. Padparadscha remained beside her Diamond.

"I predict Yellow Diamond will be displeased with me," the small Gem said nervously.

Yellow shot Pink Diamond a pointed look. "You can't have a Sapphire like this! She's _off-colour_, Pink!"

"That's not her fault!" the youngest Diamond snapped back. "I like her! I want to keep her! She's. . . I'll find a use for her! I promise!"

"Pink. . ." Beside her, Blue Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose. The gesture reminded Pink her of her counterpart. "If you want to be a _Diamond_ you can't have defective Gems in your Court. It's already been a decade. Sapphires are made to tell the future, not the past! We know what has happened already!"

"Thank you, my Diamond," Padparadscha said, curtseying to Pink. Blue sighed.

"Just, please, let me keep her! It's not her fault she came out as a Padparadscha!" Pink paused, eyes welling. "_I'm_ defective, but you didn't throw me out."

Blue took a step back, eyes wide. Tentatively, Yellow took her hands in her own and growled. "You are a Diamond, Pink. By _definition_ you cannot be defective."

Pink glanced at the tall, spiky-haired mural on the wall and said nothing.

"We need to take her, Pink," Blue said, voice unbearably soft. The youngest Diamond did not resist as the older knelt down, taking the pink Sapphire into her hands. She stood and turned away, avoiding Pink's heartbroken gaze.

"We already have another Sapphire for you," Yellow assured, and led Blue out of the room.

"Goodbye, my Diamond," came Padparadscha's voice, already retreating down the hall.

The doors slid shut behind them. Pink Diamond stood, fists clenched, in the centre of the room.

Her Pearl edged nervously closer.

And Pink _screamed_.

* * *

Her new Sapphire had been glued to her side for a couple of months now. She was perfect in every sense of the word, hair long and tufty, dress emblazoned with the Court insignia, and the gem on her palm a deep blue. She had become her shadow since White had taken Pink's Pearl away.

In the beginning, Blue and Yellow had insisted on creating a new one for her, but Pink turned down their every offer. She didn't want another Pearl. And she didn't _need_ another. Pink Pearl was gone, and she would _not_ replace her with some cheap, tri-coloured copy. She'd heard whispers of a new Pearl made for her already, but she had allegedly been given to some high-ranking Sapphire instead.

"Are you thinking of something, my Diamond?" her own Sapphire asked her, seated comfortably on her vanity.

Pink sighed, inspecting one of the smooth rocks she had collected. "I just. . . It's so lonely, all the time. If I could just have some friends. . ."

Sapphire seemed resigned. "You have me."

"I know." She gave her companion a tired smile, but said nothing else.

Sapphire perked up a little. "Do you know how the other Diamonds create Gems, my Diamond?"

Pink's sad eyes flicked up to her. "They use their essence, don't they?" She reached out, gloved fingers brushing a pink vial on her vanity. "That hasn't worked for me. Maybe it's because I'm defective."

"You are not defective," Sapphire said, firmly. "Your tears are perfectly capable, I've seen that myself. But new Gems aren't created with the essence of just one Diamond. It's a combination of all three— or all four."

Pink paused. "You mean, if I. . ." The pebble was still in her hand, and she turned it over. "If I ask for. . .?"

Sapphire nodded, and, eyes lighting up, Pink leaped to her feet. "I'll— I'll be right back!"

"You'll be back sooner than you think," Sapphire smiled.


	2. Love on the Planet Earth

"I— I can't believe it," Pink Diamond murmured, voice soft, disbelieving. ". . . My own colony!"

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Sapphire agreed. "And it looks so beautiful. What will you name it?"

"What about. . . Earth?" she gave a soft laugh. "It feels good to finally say it. . . I've been saving that name for so long."

"It sounds lovely," Sapphire returned. "I have also organised the Lapis Lazuli schedules for you. The terraforming will only take a few weeks."

"And then we'll be making our own _Gems!_" Pink cried, excitedly.

"And, if your Pebble experiments are anything to go by," Sapphire smiled. "They will be flawless, my Diamond."

"Couldn't you tell me now?" Pink asked cheekily, leaning forward.

Sapphire only smiled. "I can't tell you all my secrets, my Diamond."

* * *

Pink Diamond sighed, reaching out to the interface from her controls seat.

For now, the moon base was as close as she could get to her new colony, but it quickly grew dull. The Earth hung in front of them like a giant blue marble, teasing them through the communication room's full-wall window.

She flicked through panels for a couple of minutes, nothing piquing her interest. When she glanced to the Sapphire by her side, her head was angled up, seemingly gazing at her. Abruptly, she straightened her face again, a light flush blooming on her cheeks.

Pink paused for a moment, thinking of a way to break the silence, and then grinned cheekily. "Could you imagine that running a colony would be this _dull_?"

Sapphire gave a small laugh. Pink relaxed a little in her seat. "Of course, running an Empire isn't all fun and games, my Diamond."

Pink sighed and reclined indelicately against her seat, smiling a little at her companion. "Nothing you can tell me, yet?

Sapphire went quiet for a moment, concentrating, and then grinned. "The first Quartz soldiers will emerge in a moment!"

Pink squealed and took her gloved hands into her own, beaming with excitement. "Finally, something exciting!"

In a rush, they bustled into the main chamber and Pink took a flying leap off the top step, slowing a little before contact with the floor and landing steadily beside the viewing orb. "Hurry, we've gotta see this!" she called to Sapphire as she floated down beside her. "Quickly, turn it on!"

"Yes, my Diamond," she replied, and laid her hand on the orb. The walls lit up with a holographic vision of the Prime Kindergarten.

Pink stood, gazing around in awe. "Look at this, Sapphire! We're creating life from _nothing_!"

On the far rocky wall, what appeared to be a Gem-shaped hole was glowing pink, and the Diamond turned to face it, kneeling in anticipation. A beat later and a grinning Amethyst burst from the rock and landed on the floor. The gem set against her upper arm was clean-cut and pristine.

"Welcome to Earth!" She cried to the hologram, and then her face fell as it walked right through her and into the arms of a pair of newly-emerged soldiers.

Pink Diamond sighed, face resigned. "I wish we could _be_ there."

Sapphire paused for a moment. "You know, my Diamond, if we follow some precautions, you could visit the Prime Kindergarten today."

Pink's eyes blew wide. "What—How?"

Sapphire only smiled knowingly. "You need a disguise."

"Like. . . a Quartz?" Pink frowned. "But I can't hide as an Amethyst. I'll stand out."

"Then what can you hide as?"

Pink thought for a moment, deep in thought. She raised her eyes to gaze at the holographic Amethysts across the room, eyeing the faceted gems on their bodies. ". . . Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

She knew exactly what was coming next.

". . . What does my gem look like on the underside?"

"Just like a quartz," Sapphire returned, coolly.

Pink's eyes sparkled, and, eyes on the Amethysts, she let her form whiten, shrinking down into a stout figure with a large head of pink, tightly curled ringlets. Her gem rotated against her navel too, and in a flash she stood in uniform, hands on hips expectantly, grinning at Sapphire.

* * *

The Kindergarten warp pad chimed, shooting a beam of light into the sky. When the light cleared, it left a pink Quartz soldier and a Sapphire standing together, gazing in awe around at the enormous canyon.

"Sapphire. . . look!" Pink-Diamond-as-Quartz leaned over the warp pad ledge, pointing at a band of marching Amethysts. Sapphire complied, gazing down with her. There were spider-like injectors everywhere, and nearby, a pair of Amethysts stood casually talking.

"This is. . . _incredible!_" Pink's wide eyes sparkled in excitement, and she grabbed ahold of Sapphire's hand. "We gotta get down there and check it out!"

Pink leaped from the warp pad and into the air, her companion drifting with her in compliance, skirts fluttering. Even as they drifted down to the Kindergarten floor, chunks of rock burst from the walls as dozens of Amethysts emerged and jumped down.

_ "Sapphire. . ."_ she breathed as they touched down. "This is so—"

"Watch out!" the latter called, and Pink-as-Quartz stepped aside hurriedly, just managing to avoid the Amethyst marching past.

"Thank you," Pink smiled, and knelt before her companion, eyes sparkling. "Sapphire. . . Do you see what's happening?"

Sapphire only smiled back at her.

Pink-as-Quartz burst. "We're actually _here_! And I am _fitting right in!_ None of that dumb salute—thank you _so_ much for talking me into this, I couldn't have done this on my own."

Sapphire's response was measured and calm, but she felt a flicker of excitement well within her gem as she replied. "It wasn't all me, my Diamond. We're here because of _you_."

Pink-as-Quartz beamed widely and pulled her into a hug. "I know, but _thank you_. If I hadn't had someone to come with me, I would have—"

"I know," Sapphire said, resting a gloved hand tentatively on her broad back. Though her gem coursed with ice, she revelled in the warm feeling the embrace brought about within her.

Pink-as-Quartz giggled, pulling back and taking her companion's hand, tugging her over to a group of soldiers nearby. "Heyyy, fellow Amethyst guards!" she called. "What are we all. . . up to?"

"There's two more from our unit that haven't emerged yet so we're gonna wait for 'em," one replied, eyes half-hidden beneath a neat fringe. At that moment, a section of the rock wall lit up and burst apart. The new Gem tumbled to the ground before them wth a groan. ". . . Here comes one of 'em!"

Delighted, Pink-as-Quartz stepped forward. "Oh, wow, look at you!" She beamed at the Gem, squeezing her shoulders gently. "Welcome to Earth!"

"That is the first and. . . nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," the Quartz smiled back, eyes soft.

"What's going on here?" Another light-haired Amethyst ran up to the group, hands on hips. "Our orders were to move out as soon as you emerged!"

"But. . . 8XM hasn't emerged yet," a different Amethyst replied.

"She can catch up with us later! Go! Go! Go!"

Sapphire gave a small, secretive smile.

Pink began to move after them, but was quickly stopped in her tracks by her companion. "My Diamond, I'm sorry, but—I think it's best to explore some. . . other features for now."

Pink-as-Quartz sighed, and then lit up. "Other features?"

Sapphire took her hand and pointed to the crest of the canyon. "Come, I'll show you."

They emerged unhurried from the Kindergarten, transitioning from barren dirt to lush green grass. A light chirping filled the air. "So. . . this. . . is Earth," Pink breathed.

Vast green fields, carpeted with pink organics, and rising on the horizon, majestic purple landforms, framed by a clear blue sky.

"And I'm sure you will find it just as beautiful as I think you will."

Dazed, Pink smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "I have to see it all."

* * *

The day sped by. They laid together on the grass and gazed at the clouds; they gathered flowers, Pink throwing petals into the air where it fell as pink rain; they explored the mass of tall trees, glimpsed organics in the patches of dappled light; and at one point Pink-as-Quartz made a grab at a fluttery-looking organic, which escaped her fingers and instead flew around them in circles.

They came across a flowing body of water, through which they watched slippery organics swim, and Pink bent down to trail her fingers through the water. Then, across the banks, she noticed a set of figures. As she watched, the small one gathered water and walked back to the two taller shadows, disappearing again into the trees as Pink stood up. Her elation faltered. Sapphire remained silent.

They made their way back to the Kindergarten in growing shadows. There was a rumbling somewhere nearby—it seemed to come from the grey sky. As soon as they crossed from green grass to brown Kindergarten dirt, Pink stopped.

"Sapphire. . . why did you bring me here?"

"Because you wanted to see the Earth, my Diamond," Sapphire returned, unruffled.

Pink gave her a pointed look. "Please, Sapphire."

The shorter Gem was silent for a moment before she replied. "From the moment I emerged, I knew my future. I knew I would be assigned to you, and I knew you would receive a colony. And. . . I knew that you would fall in love with it."

Pink was still. ". . . Anything else?"

"I can only tell you once you have made your decision, my Diamond."

"What decision?"

"You know exactly what decision, my Diamond."

Again, silence fell, and Pink gazed up at the monstrous Kindergarten before them, barren and dark. "All this life that's been growing wild here on Earth. . . none of it will survive my invasion," she said quietly. There was a rumble in the distance. "We're not creating life from nothing. We're _taking_ life, and leaving nothing behind."

She glanced to Sapphire. There was a flash from the sky, and water began to fall in droplets from the grey overhead. They stood, watching, as the sky-water pattered onto the bare rock walls of the Kindergarten, washing the dirt away in a brown wet mess.

The newly-realised Diamond turned to gaze back across the endless green, her Sapphire by her side, wondering how much longer this heaven would last.

"The Earth's beauty will remain as long as you wish," her companion promised, and stepped a little closer. "As long as you will have me, I will be by your side, my Diamond."

Pink Diamond took her Sapphire's hand in her own. They that way stood together, gazing out across the lush landscape, unmoving as the water drenched their clothes, as the mud washed from the Kindergarten and into the fields. By morning, the flowers had grown a little perkier, the canyon a little darker.

Much like the overcooked Quartz soldier waiting to emerge, their futures were already set in stone.


	3. Something Entirely New

Five thousand, seven hundred and fifty years ago—that's 3737 BC, for humans—Earth was a flourishing planet, a viable new colony under Pink Diamond's rule; but resisting the productive regime was a small rebel group, no more than a dozen or so defective Gems.

The rebellion was still in its early stages but regardless it was causing problems, and so Blue Diamond, in the other's aid, came to Earth to assist in the various courtly duties. One of these functions was a reading by one of her Sapphires, and hopefully the ending of the rebellion.

Accompanying this aristocratic Gem was her Pearl and a guard of three Rubies. Standing sentry to Blue Diamond's palanquin were two Quartz soldiers, a Jasper and a defective Amethyst, created on that very colony.

The Sapphire dismissed her Pearl and she stepped back, standing silently outside as the blue Gem went forward.

The reading was quick and precise. The Sapphire told her Diamond exactly what she wanted to hear — that a small group of rebels, maybe five or six Gems, would attack the Sky Arena on which they stood, and a selection of loyal Gems would have their physical forms destroyed, but the rebels would be captured and the rebellion ended.

The Amethyst guard, hearing this statement, found herself unsettled. Under Blue Diamonds' advisory rule, the rebels would surely be shattered. She didn't think Gems deserved to be murdered for something as simple as this—as standing up for and protecting their planet. She found it to be rather beautiful herself; she still had much to see, but it saddened her that the production of Gems would mean the destruction of the colony she was made on.

When she looked up again, she noticed that the Sapphire had resigned herself to her post across the palanquin, Pearl standing sentry beside her. Amethyst found herself gazing at the Pearl. Her unfaceted Gem glinted in the sunlight, and when she blinked, Amethyst noticed her sky-blue eyes, lucid and wide. The Pearl must have felt her gaze because it was at that moment she turned her face and met her eyes; Amethyst coloured and looked down at her limb enhancers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her lips quirk up in a smile.

The Court was silent, awaiting the foretold disruption. It was mere seconds from this interaction before a cry rang out.

"Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will _not_ be completed!"

One of the Rubies gasped. "It's the rebels!"

"Who are you?" called another one.

"Show yourselves!"

Amethyst turned. Two Gems hovered near the pinnacle of a nearby spire—a Sapphire, and Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" the Sapphire cried. It was Rose Quartz who had spoken before—and now, she raised her shield above her head, and with a scuffle another half dozen Gems scattered from behind the pillar, wielding their weapons.

With clumsy enhanced fingers, Amethyst summoned her lasso. In her periphery she could see the Rubies fusing, leaving the Pearl to usher her Sapphire away; but from the way she was moving, it seemed she might be blind. She stumbled daintily, holding her skirts with one hand and clutching tightly onto the Pearl's arm with the other.

Before Amethyst could do much as raise her weapon, the rebels were swarming the arena, and the gems of Court members were tinkling to the ground. There was a pink flash above her head, and Amethyst spun around just in time to see Rose Quartz skilfully dismantle the Ruby fusion. The rebel Sapphire followed in her wake, gaze pointedly fixed on her stumbling former equal. With something like a snarl, she swept her hands outwards, and a sheet of smooth ice spread across the arena grounds. The ice shot straight towards the other Sapphire, and she slipped, fringe falling away from her face to reveal the gem where her eye should have been.

Her Pearl froze, eyes trained on her fallen superior, before she glanced up and at the offending rebel. Her gem ignited and from it she pulled a pearlescent spear. Widening her stance, she stepped in front of the vulnerable Sapphire, wielding her weapon. Amethyst could see it was clear she had absolutely no previous experience in combat.

With decision, she dashed forward, limb enhancers clunking loudly against stone. The offending Sapphire turned and unleashed another sheet of ice, sending her slipping and sliding straight past them all. Finally she lost her balance and slumped to the ground.

From her sprawled position she could see that Rose Quartz had joined the Sapphire and, raising her infamous sword in favour of the powerful shield, she advanced towards the vulnerable pair. Frantically, Amethyst tried to scramble up, but she found her limb enhancers were just as useless as immobile chunks of metal.

Now the Pearl was cowering, backing up against her Sapphire. With finality, Amethyst remotely deactivated her forearm enhancers and punched the catches on her knees, scrambling out of the useless prosthetics.

Propelling herself as fast as she could go, she aimed for the Sapphire, but slipped on the ice and instead crashed into the Pearl. There was a brief moment of nothing, and _everything_, and then someone new opened her eyes.

This new Gem glanced around herself, startled, and then down at four splayed, periwinkle palms. An amethyst glinted on her chest. On a whim, she raised a hand to her forehead, smoothing fingers over the inset pearl. The breeze ruffled her hair and a pale lock fell into her eyes.

"What. . .?" she found herself saying. She didn't recognise her voice—which was the strangest thing—but she _belonged_ to it. She gazed down at her feet, _en pointe_, clad in a calf-length boot, and a thigh-high stocking and matching slipper, respectively. "What is . . . this? Is it. . . me—?"

She heard movement and murmuring voices, and then a gust of wind. When she looked up, she saw Rose Quartz and her Sapphire arcing away across the sky. Disorienting bootsteps echoed around her.

Losing herself, she split apart, and Amethyst gazed up at the Pearl from her knees. Her eyes were wide, her chest heaving.

_"Amethyst."_

She whipped around. The serene, hooded figure inside the palanquin sat up straighter. "You interrupted Sapphire's course of fate. You _fused_ with her _Pearl_."

She felt herself go cold. "My— My Clarity, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"You are already defective," the Diamond hissed. "You may be a member of Pink Diamond's Court, but that does _not_ mean that you may violate the rules. You interfered with Court proceedings, you removed your limb enhancers and you _fused_ with my Sapphire's Pearl. How dare you fuse with a member of my Court?"

"My Clarity, I—"

"You will be _broken_ for this."

The Gems around her began to advance. Amethyst found she was frozen.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked up. The aforementioned Pearl stood and, looking around in a flighty sort of way, she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. She summoned her spear and held it unsteadily in her left hand, waving it at the advancing Gems.

Her actions were enough to give a moment's pause—Pearls were not combat Gems, and the mere fact that she had summoned her weapon in the midst of a proceeding with no genuine means meant that clearly, she had defected as well. Who would defend an overcooked embarrassment?

"And the Pearl too," came Blue Diamond's voice.

The Pearl's grip grew tighter.

"Run with me," she whispered.

Amethyst stayed stock still, uncomprehending, until her companion swung her spear at a group of Gems and they were hit with a blast of bright light.

The Pearl looked surprised but didn't hesitate. She darted forward and, with surprising strength, yanked Amethyst along with her. Everything dissolved into a blur of shouts and flashes—and then her feet left the ground.

When she regained focus, they were hurtling, hand in hand, towards the earth below. When she looked up, she saw the Sky Arena shrinking above them.

"Uhhhh," she yelled over the whistling wind. "How are we going to get down from here?"

"Fall," the Pearl said simply.

"Uh— right, haha, yeah, and what's your _real_ plan?"

When she locked eyes with her companion, she could see there was no humour in her eyes.

In her sky-blue, lucid eyes.

* * *

After poofing, Amethyst remained in her Gem for six long hours, fearing the revelation that her gem had been found. Finally, she reformed, and found lying next to her in the grass a smooth, white ellipsoid. Tentatively, she took it into her hands and stood, deciding to stumble off into the trees and find shelter.

Forty minutes later she sat by a bundle of wet twigs, having given up on lighting them. She had heard once that Gems responded well to light and heat exposure—she couldn't remember where. But, as much as she tried, she couldn't seem to get the damn things to do more than smoke—so she had to wait, alone, wet from the rain outside.

It seemed like years later when Pearl finally reformed—and when she did, she found herself alone by a blazing fire. Subconsciously, she leaned forward, bringing her gem closer to the flames.

There was a crunching of twigs underfoot and Amethyst came into view, arms full of twigs and thicker branches. Upon seeing the reformed Gem, she dropped her load, surprised.

Pearl gestured to the fire. "Thank you."

Amethyst ducked beneath her hair to hide her eyes. "S'fine. It took me a week. Only just got it going." She bent and gathered a few of the dropped sticks. When she straightened again, balancing branches, her expression was serious. "What you did was really stupid."

Pearl looked shocked for a second, and then laughed. "I suppose it was . . . outlandish."

"_Outlandish?_ We could've shattered!"

"But we didn't," Pearl replied calmly, and leaned closer to the fire, holding out her hands to the comfortable heat. "And here we are, sheltered and safe."

Amethyst was quiet for a moment. ". . . Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The curt reply tugged something inside her chest; something between annoyance and intrigue.

"Sooo. . ." She set the wood down by the fire and sat down. "Do you—_did_ you . . . get out much?"

Pearl thought for a moment. "No. My Sapphire was made defective, so she can't see. She never left her chambers if she could help it—and, of course, she needed me around to help her."

". . . Do you think she'll be okay without you?"

Pearl's answer was quick. "It doesn't take many resources to make a Pearl. She can just order another whenever she wants."

"Is that. . . really how it works?" Amethyst felt reserved. "Higher Gems just. . . order Pearls? Like. . . like materials?"

"Yes," Pearl replied. Her expression was distant. "That's the way it's always been. Pearls are products—accessories. We were never meant to have lives of our own."

The cave fell silent, save for the gentle crackling of the fire.

Crickets chirped outside—not that the pair knew anything about the local organic life.

When Amethyst found the strength to lock eyes with her companion again, she spoke softly. "Well. . . you have the chance to live your own life now."

Pearl stayed silent, and Amethyst felt her chest clench. "I mean. . . you are staying here, aren't you?"

The sky-blue eyes flicked to her. "Are you?"

She thought for a moment. ". . . Yeah. I can't go back now."

"Then neither can I," the pale Gem replied simply.

Amethyst frowned.

"Is that all? Are you just. . . going to follow _me_ around?" She felt fire in her chest. "Do you ever think for yourself?"

Pearl blinked at her. "I was never allowed to."

Immediately she felt her heart sink. "Oh, uh— I'm sorry."

A few seconds ticked by.

"But, what you did in the Sky Arena. . . no one told you to do that."

Pearl immediately returned her gaze to the fire, her lips a tight line. Her expression darkened. "I've been defective for a long time, now. I know I shouldn't be acting like this. That's. . . That's why I did what I did. I'm fit to be shattered."

Amethyst almost choked. "_What?_ That's what you believe?"

"It's what my Sapphire believed," she said. "The one before."

Amethyst felt sick. "She taught you that?"

"She—" her hand drifted to cover her mouth, and she shook her head.

Amethyst noticed the hand was shaking.

Timidly, she scooted around the fire and sat beside her, laying a hand over her pale fingers. ". . . And what about me?"

The hand over Pearl's mouth was ripped away. "_You?_ What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious. I'm overcooked." She splayed her stubby fingers and held her hand before her. "See?"

Pale, dainty fingers enveloped her own and she looked up at the other Gem. Her blue eyes were thoughtful.

"You're small, but you're just as powerful as a standard Quartz," she said. "You align perfectly with your purpose."

Amethyst recoiled. "Is that all you care about? A Gem's purpose?"

"We are only created to serve our purposes," Pearl replied.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither one daring to speak. Finally Amethyst stood and retreated into the darkness at the back of the cave.

It was hours later when the reproachful Pearl finally joined her.

* * *

Opal stood on unsteady toes, gazing down at four dainty periwinkle hands.

Silently, she reflected on their relationship—on herself. It had only been a week since Pearl's stumbling apology in the cave, and Amethyst's stemmed conversation, and from there the two Gems had found themselves growing closer each day.

They usually spent their time exploring the new world around them—picking flowers, observing organics, watching the days and nights pass and above all stumbling along in this new experience together. The question of fusing again had been raised multiple times—mainly by Amethyst—and only recently had Pearl come to terms with the idea. And now, here she stood, a fusion, an amalgam of two polar entities.

The first thing she noticed was how complicated it suddenly became to _move_. Her movements were directed by thoughts, and her thoughts were still whirling and divided.

She took a few experimental steps, left foot wobbling unsteadily, and braced herself against a tree when she stumbled—with one hand. Removing that hand without flexing the others proved to be a challenge, though.

And so she progressed, three steps forward, two steps back. Figuratively, of course. The fusion was in no shape to go back-pedalling around the lush biome.

By the fiftieth step (five was a solid, reliable number), she found she could progress with certain balance and a straight back. _Correct form is always important._ Now that she had walking mastered, she stopped, searching for the next most suitable course of action.

A sharp _crack!_ behind her had Amethyst whirling, and Pearl's graceful ankles wobbled and gave out with the sudden movement. Opal fell back into a clump of bushes, and then found herself passing through them and rolling (in an incredibly undignified manner!) down the previously concealed slope. When her body came to a halt on flat ground, she cautiously pushed herself up, and came face-to-face (quite literally) with the comparatively short rebel Sapphire.

The Quartz inside her noticed immediately that the renegade's gem was glowing, ready for combat.

Opal launched herself back, flipping gracefully onto tiptoes and then promptly collapsing again to the grass.

"Don't hurt her!" she cried, and then paused, puzzled. "Don't hurt. . . us? . . . me?"

The Sapphire remained for the most part unfazed, though her mouth hung open a little in surprise. "The fusion. . ."

"We didn't mean to fuse!" she argued. ". . . Before. But that. . . we did this time, but we— I'll stop, I'll. . ."

"No no, please."

The soothing voice cut her off mid-rant and the fusion lifted her head, finding two deep fuchsia eyes fixed on her.

"I'm glad to see you again," said Rose Quartz.

Opal inwardly cringed, but the calm voice had her lowering her defences. All those tales about the defective Quartz. . . they all portrayed her so violent, so cold. But this Gem. . . she was nothing like the image that had been painted of the rebellion's leader.

"I don't . . . upset you?" the fusion asked doubtfully.

Rose Quartz laughed. "Who cares about how _I_ feel! How you feel is sure to be _much_ more interesting."

She found herself lost for words. No one had ever asked her—asked _them_—how they felt. One part of her suspected this might be some sort of rhetorical question, a joke; but the other part welcomed those genuine, interested eyes.

"How _I_ feel. . .?" she murmured. She gasped softly, feeling something like fear constrict in her chest, and clamped a hand over her mouth— but then she relaxed, soothed by the mellow conversation inside herself.

"Well, I feel. . . lost, and confused. . . and afraid. . . but happy. I don't. . . how can I be so sure that this is what I want? A moment ago, I didn't know. . . Pearl. . . but now I want to. Now, I want to stay this way. How can I feel so content denying my purpose?"

The tall pink Quartz laughed again, and her Sapphire smiled complacently along with her. "Welcome to Earth."

How long had the rebellion been functioning for, again? Just how long had Rose Quartz been here?

She seemed so confident in what she wanted, in what she thought was right—perhaps she had the answers Opal needed.

The fusion scrambled to her feet. "Can you. . . Can you tell me, why did Pearl choose to defect for another Gem she didn't know? Why. . . How could Amethyst come to know. . . and _feel_ about this, without ever having experienced it? What. . . What am I? Do I have a purpose?"

Her voice was starting to take on a panicked tone and Rose hurriedly stepped in with a sharp order. "No more questions."

Both of the components fell silent, complying with the command, blinking up at her owlishly. The Quartz's face softened.

"Please, don't ever question this." And, unprincipled, she stepped forward and took two of Opal's hands in her own, and gazed up into her wide eyes. "You already _are_ the answer."

The forest seemed to fall still. The fusion's gaze dropped from the shorter Gem's open face to her hands held in creamy fingers, and she contemplated.

_ Me? Us? The answer?_

_ What does she mean?_

_ How can a cross-Gem fusion, noncompliant of moral directives, be the solution to such a complicated web of interrelated events?_

She lifted her eyes to rest on the renegade Sapphire standing reservedly a few paces away.

She smiled, gave a knowing nod and lifted her hands to form a shape.

A shape with two rounded sides and a downward point.

A heart.

* * *

**PROMPT: "can u also do opal's first time being fused?" — for HT Guest on FanFiction! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. War

_"Do you think you can summon your own weapon?"_

_ Opal raised her eyes to the pink-haired Quartz, dipping her head to smell a blossoming flower. The fusion remained on the ground, her legs crossed, fingers laced in her lap. "I don't know. I've barely come to myself."_

_ "Well, you— Pearl and Amethyst have weapons, don't they?" she asked, hopefully, and gazed at the rose in thought._

_ "Yes . . . I think so," the fusion mulled. "And of course. Amethyst is a Quartz, and Pearls are manufactured to protect their owners in extreme circumstances."_

_ Rose turned away from the blossoming bush and crouched down. "May I see them?"_

_ The fusion nodded, activating her gemstones and drawing from them a pearlescent spear and a crystal-studded whip._

_ Rose gasped in delight and took them into her hands. "A spear! And look at this whip! Three tails—what a rarity."_

_ Opal coloured. "It's really nothing special."_

_ "Of course it is!" Rose gushed. "Quartzes most often share weapon choice with Rubies!—the only other Gem I've ever seen with one of these is an Agate. Amethyst is one special Gem." She paused for a moment, brow furrowing as her eyes drifted over the weapons. "Perhaps you can . . . combine them?"_

_ "I . . . I could try," the fusion admitted, and gently took the weapons back. Using her second pair of hands to push herself to her feet, she straightened, and tried to piece them together._

_ Needless to say, that didn't work._

_ She tried again, and then, upon Rose's suggestion, crashed them together in some attempt of force-fusion. The weapons defiantly kept their form._

_ "Ah, well . . . that's alright," Rose soothed. "I'm sure that even without a fusion weapon, you'll be just as amazing with the original ones."_

_ At that moment, a cry echoed from beyond the clearing._

_ In a flash of light, Rose was wielding her sword and hefting her shield in front of her._

_ "Stay here," she told the fusion. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If they get past us, hide."_

_ And in a flutter of skirts and ringlets, she shot into the air and disappeared beyond the canopy._

* * *

Opal now stood in the middle of the fray, berating herself. Her Quartz side had compelled her to join the fight and protect her friends, and now she hadn't the faintest idea of how to help.

Avoiding attacks was no problem. With her newfound increased agility and speed, she could easily sidestep most offences, but that wasn't exactly helping the Crystal Gems. Standing tall, she scanned the turmoil, sighting a flash of pink in the distance.

_Rose._

Steeling herself, she took running start and entered a flying leap. She flew through the air, ponytail trailing behind her, and landed softly on a small patch of vacant earth.

The Quartz was nowhere to be seen. Turning, she glimpsed the flash of her tailored sword over the heads of the battling Gems, and sighed, running back the way she had come.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a huge orange Gem ploughing towards her, and executed a series of graceful flips, landing right next to the renegade Sapphire.

_"Opal!"_

Rose's panicked cry was cut short as the clash of combat filled the air. The fusion whipped around.

Rose was holding her own against a barrage of military Gems, straining to uphold her expansive shield. The look she shot her over her shoulder was fearful.

"I told you to stay hidden!"

Opal said nothing, instead summoning her spear and whip and bending her knees.

A few paces to the left, a Gem disappeared in a cloud of residue, and the fusion launched her spear at the attacker, poofing her, and darted over to snatch up the gems. She paused for a moment, contemplating, before phasing them through her forehead gem and whirling back to her companions.

"Sapphire, stay behind me," Rose ordered, and the smaller Gem scampered up to her, the two almost immediately enveloped in a big, pink bubble. The shield dissipated, and the crush of Gems swarmed around the bubble, hacking at it with clunky weapons.

From where she stood, Opal noticed Sapphire cuddling closer to their leader, bunching her fists in her skirts, and murmuring something. Seemingly in reply, Rose nodded and, gritting her teeth with effort, thrust her arms out, expanding and popping the bubble and sending the crowd flying.

They immediately disappeared from view in another onslaught of Gems.

Something flashed in Opal's periphery and in a split second she flipped herself into the air and over the newest wave of Gems. Landing gracefully and turning, she found a befuddled green Gem staring at her, weapon idle in their hands.

Back to back with her leader, Opal skilfully lassoed with her whip and thrust with her spear, driving Gems back into the fray. Minutes seemed to blur as they circled together, advancing on the enemy's frontline.

_"Ah!— No! Please!"_

Opal's gaze darted to a small blue Gem in a faraway clearing, lined with ice. Her eyes flared as she noticed the Hessonite standing above her, brandishing an effervescent sword.

"Sapphire," Rose gasped behind her, having heard the call. "Sapphire! Where are you?"

The faraway Gem's palm glinted as she raised it in defence.

Opal hurriedly calculated the distance between them and glanced down at her weapons. _There are too many Gems—I can't make it in time._ Looking up, she saw others advancing on her friend. _Spears are single use. I can't use them._

There was no time to think. Without even considering what she was doing, Opal threw her arms up and brought her weapons together in a blaze of light. Following the feeling simmering in her gems, she brought the thing down, steadying it with two straight arms, and pulled back the newly viable string.

She zeroed in on her target and bit her lip, bringing a blaze of energy forward, manifesting it against the thing in her hands. Hands buzzing with energy, she saw the Hessonite's sword slash down, and released the string—

A blazing arrow arced over the sea of Gems and, seemingly of its own accord, split into a dozen smaller shards, fishtailing off into different directions and impacting multiple Gems. They all froze for a moment, seemingly holding their breath, and then Opal's vision was obscured by a huge shimmering cloud.

When the residue cleared, she pinpointed Sapphire shivering on the ground, surrounded by sweeps of blade-like icicles.

Multiple gemstones glinted on the ground around her.

* * *

"You were amazing."

Rose pressed a final kiss to the top of Sapphire's head, prompting a blue flush to blossom on her cheeks. Rose turned, smiling warmly at Opal. "Thank you. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I can't blame you," she replied, still dazed. "I would have doubted me, too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you."

Opal's eyes dropped to Sapphire, nestled in the grass. The Gem tilted her head and her fringe shifted, revealing one big, blue eye. "Thank you for saving me."

After a surprised pause, Opal quirked her lips in return. "You're welcome."

"We need to move out," Rose said, and stood. "The others are recovering over there. I'll go and tell them we're leaving."

"Wait."

Rose stopped in her tracks and turned. Sapphire gazed timidly up at her.

"Please . . . I need to rest. I think . . . we all should rest."

Rose looked sceptical. "We can't. We're not safe here."

"I agree with Sapphire," Opal intervened, and the two shot her surprised looks. "Everyone needs a rest. The Homeworld forces know where we are, but it will be a while before their troops get back to report, and even longer before they send another battalion. We're safe for the next few days."

Rose paused, glancing at Sapphire, Opal, and then back at the collected Crystal Gems. After a moment, she sighed. "Alright, but we need to find some shelter."

"Thank you," the fusion smiled, and Rose replied with a good-natured nod before moving off to the others.

Opal and Sapphire were left alone.

The fusion lowered herself onto the grass and crossed her legs. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she glanced over at the smaller Gem.

Sapphire averted her gaze and flushed, ducking her head. Her fringe fell back to cover her eye.

Opal smiled and laid back in the grass, giving a contented sigh. Focusing on the heat of the dappled sunlight dancing across her skin, she closed her eyes and drifted off to the sound of the breeze-ruffled trees.

* * *

**PROMPT: "Please do a chapter of Opal fighting against homeworld gems during the gem civil war" — for HT Guest on FanFiction! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Three Gems and a Baby

Opal blinked, staring down at the tiny creature. "He's so. . . small!"

"He will grow bigger," Sapphire said. Hey eye was hidden beneath her tufty fringe.

Greg nodded and turned to the fusion. "Humans don't start out like Gems. We're born small, and then over the years we grow."

"But. . . that's so. . . inefficient!" Opal cried. "Gems are made with the information and physical capabilities ready to start work immediately! How are humans supposed to do anything at all when they're _that_ size?"

"Well. . . they don't," the man said, puzzled. "They just sort of. . . sit around. And eat. And sleep. Don't you guys know _anything_ about babies?"

The three Gems stared at him.

"Oh boy, I guess not," he said, rubbing his balding head.

"Hey, tiny human," Ruby called to the helpless creature. "What's your favourite food?"

"Uh. . . he can't talk yet," Greg explained, looking baffled.

Ruby was gobsmacked. "He can't _talk_? How come _you_ can?"

"We learn. We learn to talk and walk and go to the toilet and all that stuff as we grow up."

"Ohhh," Ruby said, still looking confused.

"Do you play games with him?" Opal asked, seeming to have softened, and wiggled her fingers over the baby. He laughed and reached out to grab them.

"Yeah, when he's not sleeping. He usually just likes to look around."

"And what did you name him, again?" Ruby asked, gazing down at the giggling thing.

"Steven," Sapphire said. Her tone was emotionless.

"Yep! Steven," Greg replied, seemingly oblivious to her tone. "Rose really liked the name. She would have called him Nora if he'd been a girl."

"That's adorable," Opal smiled.

Greg chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Steven will soon need a nap," Sapphire broke in, fiddling with her skirt. "We should go back to the Temple."

"Oh no, it's fine, really, you can stay as long as you want," Greg assured.

Sapphire turned away. "No. I predict you will need peace and quiet to settle him down. Let's go, Gems."

"Don't boss _me_ around," Ruby huffed, crossing her arms.

"Do we really have to go?" Opal asked, gazing wistfully at the baby.

At that moment, Steven gave a jaw-cracking yawn, and Greg stood and raked a hand through his hair, cradling him in both arms. "Looks like Sapphire was right. I better go put sleepyhead to bed."

"Aww," Opal whined, much like a child. Though she was the leader of the Gems, occasionally Amethyst's childish tendencies shined through.

"Does he need warming up first?" Ruby suggested. Her hands burst into fire and Greg hurriedly backpedalled.

"No!— No, haha, but thanks Ruby. I don't want him to overheat."

"Okay," she shrugged, flames extinguishing. "See ya, Universe! Bye, Steven!"

"Bye Steven," Opal said wistfully, and then with effort ducked out the door, Sapphire leading the way into the snow.

* * *

After their near-abduction of the baby, the Gems made a point of visiting almost on a daily basis—it was fair to say that Opal was enamoured with the baby, and conversed with him often. Sapphire remained helpful and insightful, but her temperament remained frigid.

"Greg has been looking after Steven for the past six months," Sapphire told them Gems one day. "We should go and help. Look after Steven and give Greg a break."

"Really?" Ruby asked, baffled. "That's generous of you."

A spattering of ice crystals formed at the bottom of Sapphire's skirts, and she hurriedly turned and strutted through the Temple door, ice crunching underfoot. "You don't have to be decent, Ruby. I'm only trying to help."

"Hey, that was _so_ uncalled for!" Ruby cried, and looked up to Opal for support.

Opal nodded and stood, following after the blue Gem. She caught her by the shoulder and crouched down, voice low. "Sapphire, we know that you're still upset. And we're sorry. But you know Rose wanted this. It's not our fault, and you needn't take your feelings out on us."

Sapphire breathed out. "I know. That was. . . immature of me. I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby pointedly brushed past her. "Whatever. Let's go see the little guy!"

Though Greg had been surprised at Sapphire's proposal, there was a distinct air of _relief_ as well. Bringing them to Steven's cribside in the living room, he briefed them on babycare before heading out the door. "So. . . don't get too freaked out if he starts crying, okay? If you're really worried, you can call me."

"We'll use the house phone if we need," Sapphire assured, posture rigid.

Greg gave her a doubtful look. "You sure, Sapphire. . .? Are you feelin' okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, a little too forcefully.

He shot Opal and Ruby a careful look. Opal nodded in response.

Ruby was becoming restless. "So, hey. . . can we play with him yet?"

Greg only chuckled. "He's still stuck on the keys, I'm afraid. But sometimes I tell him stories about his mom. It helps him get to sleep."

Sapphire abruptly turned around. "Thank you, Greg."

The Gems made their way inside and watched from the window as Greg drove off. Steven was coddled in a crib by the couch, and they gathered around the baby.

He was wide awake. Warm brown eyes stared up at them, and he sneezed forcefully, accidentally spitting out his pacifier. Sapphire caught it with ease mid-arc.

"Hey, little guy," Opal cooed beside her, now on her knees, and easily reached down to tickle him. The baby reached up and grasped her finger in a feathery grip.

She gasped. "He's got my finger!"

"He likes you!" Ruby gushed.

Sapphire was silent.

Opal pulled her finger from his grip and instead wiggled her digits over his face. The baby giggled, throwing his hands up to swat playfully at them.

". . . He is cute," Sapphire admitted.

"Isn't he just?" Opal fawned, cooing to the baby. "Aren't you so sweet? I'm Opal! _Oooopaall._"

He dropped his hands, interested eyes boring into her intently. She thought she saw them move behind her for a moment before he smiled, and, in a brilliant moment of word association, said: _"Ma."_

Ruby gasped. "How did you make him do that?! Greg said he can't talk yet!"

"It's his first word," Sapphire said, stepping a little closer.

_"Oh!"_ Opal cried, enchanted. "His first word was _me_!"

Ruby huffed, a little jealous, and pushed forward, gem aglow as her legs elongated and she grew taller. With the aid of her long legs, she stuck her face over the side of the crib. "And I'm Ruby! _Ruuubyy_." It was obvious she was copying Opal, vying for the baby's attention.

He gazed at her for a moment, deciding, and then turned back to Opal. _"Ma!"_

Ruby squeaked in frustration. Opal smiled even wider. "He's so _adorable_! Let's call Greg!"

_ "No,"_ Sapphire blurted, and then composed herself. "Greg said to only call for an emergency. A first word is hardly an emergency."

"I think Greg would love to know how Steven's doing!" Carefully rising to her full height, Opal stepped away from the crib to leave.

_ "Ma! Ma!"_ came the loud call from the blankets. She abruptly turned back and reached over.

"Hey, Steven! It's okay! I'm right here. Why don't you let them look after you for a minute?"

Ruby bounced. "Yeah! Let us look after you for a minute!"

_ "Ma,"_ he said stubbornly. His eyes drifted over Opal's shoulder. _"Ma,"_ he said again.

She turned. Mounted on the wall behind her was a portrait of Rose Quartz, soft pinks blended in light brush strokes. She turned back to the baby, stepping aside.

_ "Ma,"_ he repeated, eyes on the portrait. He looked at Opal, held out his arms, and whined.

"He wants you to pick him up," Sapphire said quietly.

_ "Really?"_ Opal's eyes sparkled. She excitedly leaned over the bars and reached for him, lifting him quickly from the blankets—"Not so fast! You could hurt him!" Sapphire cried—but he only giggled and waved his arms. He was wearing a yellow baby suit today—_wasn't there already enough yellow in this house?_—with the buttons over his tummy undone, exposing his gem to the mild air. Cradling him in her arms, the fusion tickled him, making him laugh. ". . . He's so light!"

"Let me feel!" Ruby whined, holding her arms out and making a childish grabby motion. "I wanna hold Steven!"

Cautiously, the fusion transferred the baby to Ruby's stout arms. "He's almost as big as you," she laughed.

Ruby grinned, triumphant at last. _"I've got the baby!"_

Sapphire sighed loudly.

Ruby shifted back to normal, height dropping as legs retreated into boots, and poked him gently. He laughed and her eyes sparkled. She whipped around to Opal. "I want a baby," she said, dead serious.

"Well, we can share _this_ baby," Opal smiled, settling a hand on her cubic head of hair.

Sapphire stood by, watching. After a few moments, she turned and glided out of the room. "Steven needs to be changed," she said, before she disappeared around the doorframe.

"Why?" Ruby asked, obviously miffed at the thought of having to put Steven down again so soon. A pause. She sniffed. "Oh. That's why."

* * *

Six months later, and the Gems were at Vidalia's, throwing a party for Steven. Greg planned to move into his van in the coming months, so they decided they should spoil the baby while he still had wriggle-room.

"I can't believe he's a year old already," Opal gushed.

"We got him keys!" Ruby declared, handing Greg a large gift box. When he took the lid off, he squinted at the pile inside, reaching almost to the top of the box.

"Uhh, guys, thanks, but I don't think he needs this many keys." Gingerly, he reached inside, plucking out a jingling carabiner and examining the keys on it. ". . . Where'd you get these?"

"From the shop, of _course_," Ruby scoffed.

Greg gave her a pointed look. ". . . Did you pay?"

After a moment of silence, she hung her head. ". . . No."

Greg shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mama!" Steven whined, throwing his arms out to Opal. She gladly scooped him up, towering at her full height—he'd grown used to her by now.

"How's my favourite human?" she cooed.

"Hey," Greg said, looking hurt. Then: "Wait. 'Mama'?"

"Yes!" Opal said brightly. "I'm Mama, aren't I?" She turned and pointed at the Gems. "That's 'Boobie'—" Greg hid a smile behind his hand. "—and that's 'Safa'!"

Sapphire's lip quirked ever so slightly.

"Wha—Sapphy, are you _smiling_?" Ruby asked, incredulous.

The expression immediately dropped. "No," Sapphire replied.

"You were too!" Ruby cried.

"Gems, settle," Opal mediated. "Sapphire, why don't you give Steven a hold today?"

Sapphire looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Well, I. . . Maybe he won't be as fond of me." She didn't look as if she believed herself.

"C'mon, Sapphy!" Ruby pushed. Sapphire shot her an annoyed look.

Opal moved over to her and crouched down, holding the baby out. "Go on. Take him."

Gingerly, she took him into her arms, cradling him like Opal had done. He immediately settled in her embrace, closing his eyes comfortably as Opal retreated and smiled. "I think he _does_ like you!"

Sapphire flushed, hiding features under cyan hair. Steven looked up at her, and carefully, precisely, he lifted a hand and pushed aside her fringe. A wide eye blinked back at him. He laughed.

"He's. . . not afraid of me?" Sapphire asked, slightly surprised. She hadn't looked too far into the future for fears of what she would find; would he cry at her one eye? Or scream? But instead, he babbled happily at her, completely at ease as he gazed into her one blue eye.

She found herself smiling, and shifted so she could tickle him with a gloved hand. Seemingly resistant to another bout of tickles, he instead grabbed her hand and pulled it close to his chest, curling up around it. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her fingertips.

"Steven likes you!" Opal smiled, seemingly relieved.

Ruby laughed at her. "You should see your face, Sapphy!"

"Well," Opal quipped, seemingly a little jealous, "I am the only one with a different name."

"'Mama'," Greg supplied, looking drained.

"Yes!" the fusion said, happily.

"Do you guys know what 'mama' means?"

"Of course we do! It's me!"

Greg rubbed at his eyes. "Oh boy."

Unsettled by the commotion, Steven squirmed in Sapphire's hold, eyes settling on something across the room. He pointed. "Mama."

The Gems followed his eyes to the portrait mounted on the wall. Greg's eyes stayed fixed on the floor.

"That's. . . Mama?" Sapphire asked, disbelievingly.

Greg nodded. "That's his mom, alright."

Opal's eyes watered. "You mean—"

"Steven thinks you're his mom!" Ruby squealed, and jumped up, grasping Opal by the shoulder and scrabbling at her side. "You're a mom now!"

Opal looked pleased. "I think I'll make a great mom for baby Steven."

"Heyyyy," Ruby pouted, and a few paces away, Sapphire laughed for the first time in months.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I think he loves all of us."

* * *

"Guys! _Guys!_"

Twelve-year-old Steven raced up the stairs to the beach house, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and pillow tucked under his arm. As soon as he flung the door open he dumped his bags in the entryway and flung himself into Opal's embrace. After a moment, he extracted himself from her to fling himself as the shorter Sapphire, but he crouched down to make sure he didn't tower over her. Ruby sidled up beside them, giving Steven a rather aggressive smattering of kisses.

"Ruby, stop!" he laughed, trying to shield himself from the onslaught.

"Welcome home, Steven!" Opal cried, and knelt down to grin at him warmly.

Excitedly, Ruby jumped back, gesturing wildly. "This is all yours, Steven! The living room, the kitchen—"

"And we built a bedroom for you in the loft!" Opal interrupted eagerly, pulling back and pointing up the stairs. "It's your own little living platform!"

"You can still visit Greg, of course," Sapphire assured. "We offered for him to move in but he'd rather stay in his van. Here he comes now."

Steven turned, scanning the beach. "Where?" Greg's head appeared above the deck as he climbed the stairs. "Ohhh. There. How'd you know?!"

Sapphire smiled. "It's a secret."

"Wow, schtu-ball, look at this place!" Greg stood in the doorway, awed by the sight. His eyes settled on the loft. "Hey, is that your bedroom?"

"Yeah! The Gems made it just for me!"

Greg coughed. "Well, I might've helped a _little_ bit. . ." The air was then promptly knocked out of him as Steven rushed forward and threw his arms around him. Greg laughed, a little breathless. "Aw, it's okay, little man! I'm sure you'll love it here with the Gems."

"I will!" Steven promised. "And I'll miss you! I'll come and visit you every day!"

"Now, don't make promises you can't keep, Steven," Sapphire smiled affectionately.

"I know you'll come see me, Steven," Greg chuckled, and leaned down to plant a kiss on his head. "Well, I just came by to check on ya, make sure you settled in. It's a long walk from the carwash!"

"Daaaad, it's only a mile!" Steven whined.

Greg smiled sheepishly, turning for the door. "Well, it's a father's licence to worry. Now, don't you go making trouble for the Gems! I'll see ya!"

"I won't!" Steven promised, running back to jump into Sapphire's and Opal's joint embrace. They two complied happily, Opal shifting onto her knees to embrace him proper. Though Steven had ceased calling her 'Mama' now, through the window, Sapphire could see happy tears sparkling in Greg's eyes as he watched them.

She smiled and planted a kiss on the boy's head. "I know we're going to have a lot of fun with you here, Steven."


	6. Together Breakfast

Half an hour to make breakfast. The longest breakfast Steven had ever made.

He glanced around, finding the house empty, and sighed, throwing himself on the counter. "That thing's too good for me to eat alone!" he whined to no one in particular. "It's a. . . Together Breakfast!"

It was at that moment the warp pad chimed and he rocketed up, losing his balance and tumbling off the counter.

When he stood, he found Opal standing on the pad.

"Ah, Opal, perfect! Check it out!" he lifted the plate for her to see. "It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a _stack_. . . so I guess you could say it's a. . . _balanced breakfast_?"

Opal's lips quirked and he grinned back at her.

"I made us all breakfast! I thought we could eat together, like, like best buds!"

"Hmm. . ." she hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the plate. Something unreadable flashed across her face. ". . . I can take it back to my room, if you like."

"Wha. . .? No! It's for everyone! Ruby and Sapphire too!"

She breathed a little sigh and crouched, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Then it'll have to wait. You haven't seen Ruby, have you?"

"Uh, no. You've all been out this entire morning! That's why I made breakfast!"

The Gem nodded and stood. "Well, when she gets back, please send her after me. She will know what I'm talking about."

She turned and stepped up to the door, gems on her forehead and chest aglow, before the doors slid apart and she stepped inside. Steven gave a cry and ran to her, smacking into the door helplessly as it sealed. He stepped back and lifted his shirt to gaze down at the gem against his navel.

"Door," he demanded. When nothing happened, he smooshed his bejewelled tummy against the panel. "Open door!"

Nothing.

He stepped away, tapping the gem uselessly. "Awh, it never works when I need it!"

At that moment, the door to the shack slammed open to reveal a stout red figure. The person scanned the room, eyes landing on Steven's heavenly breakfast, and they darted forward, leaping over furniture commando-style and launching up onto the counter, summoning a gauntlet and raising it high.

_"Noooo!"_ Steven yelled, and shot forward to defend the meal, scrambling up onto the bench and throwing himself between the plate and the figure in the fastest sequence of actions he had ever executed in his life. The gauntlet arced down—

And stopped a hair from his face. "Steven?" the figure asked, surprised. "_What_ are you doing?"

He huffed in exasperation. "What are _you_ doing?"

Ruby stared at him for a moment, before lowering her hand and dissipating the weapon. She shrugged. "I dunno."

Relaxing, he noticed something in her other hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, this li'l thing?" She held it up and unrolled it—it appeared to be a scroll of some kind. He gazed at the thing, adorned with fluoroescent, swirling patterns. He thought he could hear whispers as his eyes traced the bright lines. "It's like, a vessel for ancient evil or whatever. Opal could tell you. I gotta burn it!"

"Cool!" He grabbed his phone and held it up, snapping a photo of the artefact. No sooner had he opened the gallery to gaze at the newest picture that Ruby snatched the phone from his hands.

"I gotta burn this too."

And she leaped from the counter, calling on the door with her gem and dashing in some great hurry over the warp and into the Temple.

"No! My apps!" he cried, forlorn. He knew even if he managed to get through the door, there was no hope in catching up to her.

Sighing, he hopped off the bench and turned to stare at the too-perfect breakfast. The breakfast that, at this rate, would never get eaten.

The Temple door chimed again and Steven whipped around to see the panels slid open, granting access to what looked like a glacial ballroom. Grabbing the plate, he ran to and through the door, skidding to a stop on smooth ice. The door shut abruptly behind him.

He shivered a little, watching as his breath misted in front of his face. "Whoa, it's cold in here." He looked around. The room appeared to be empty, save for the graceful centrepiece in the middle—a towering three-tiered fountain, water frozen into sheets of ice spilling over the levels.

. . . Could this be Sapphire's room?

"Sapphire," he called, voice echoing back at him from blue walls. No response. "Ruby? Opal? Guys?"

Dotted along the walls were many carved arches, leading into tunnels, some dark and shadowy, some flooding with light. As he listened, a quiet tune drifted from one of the lighter ones, and on a whim he decided to follow, trotting across the icy ballroom and through the arch.

"We're gonna have a nice Together Breakfast," he muttered to himself. "As a family."

Long seconds stretched into minutes as he walked, footsteps bouncing back at him from ice walls. At times, he caught his reflection in them, elongated or stunted or unnaturally wavy. He wondered if Sapphire had fun in here. He certainly would.

Just as he was admiring his handsome reflection, stretched thin and tall, he felt the ground beneath him give way and cried out, feeling his backside come into contact with something cold and smooth.

Letting his eyes adjust, he found himself whizzing down a looping, icy slide, and held the plate out at arms-length, trying to keep it level as the slide tossed and tumbled him like washing in a dryer.

Eventually the slide evened out, sending him _down_ towards another arch, framing a sprawling inky blackness. . . he squealed, closing his eyes as he was plunged into the void—

He felt something beneath his feet and opened his eyes.

He was standing in a large stone chamber, awash with warm light. Turning, he found he was standing a few paces away from another brick arch, beyond which he could not see. _A portal. . .?_

Turning back into the room, he relaxed when he saw Opal standing tall by a pool of what appeared to be lava—_so cool!_—in the centre of the room. Next to her loitered Ruby, who pulled from her pocket Steven's phone, snapped it in half (he sighed in disappointment) and dropped it into the lava, watching as it bubbled and sunk. She turned to Opal, who was holding something in her hands and examining it. Steven peered closer—was that. . . the scroll from before?

Giving a decisive nod, Opal handed the scroll to Ruby, who plunged the scroll deep into the lava, elbows deep in molten rock. There was a ghostly shriek as the scroll was burnt up in a split second, leaving behind a rising black smoke that Opal immediately bubbled.

Quietly, Steven padded up behind the two, jumping when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a soothing voice at his ear.

"Hello, Steven," Sapphire said calmly. She didn't flinch when he spun around, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, this is great!" he cried. "We're all together!"

Opal turned, gasping in surprise, and the bubble immediately popped. In a panic, Ruby jumped, waving her arms in an attempt to gather the smoke.

"Oh no," Opal breathed, and watched as the black smoke rose into the air and billowed across the ceiling like a great stormcloud.

The Gems summoned their weapons. Sapphire stepped in front of Steven, ever composed, raising her hands as her gem lit up.

"It's trying to escape!" Ruby shouted, "Force it back!" She darted forward and dealt a vicious punch to the apparently solid smoke, sending its creeping tendrils back up to the main body.

Steven turned to run, only making it a few steps before his sandal caught on a loose brick and he stumbled, overbalancing and almost dropping the precious plate. There was a loud crackling and a thump and when he turned around, he found a stout wall of ice curving over him like a protective shell. If that hadn't been there, the smoke would have hit him. He turned to Sapphire, standing a few feet away, palms raised and expression set.

"Steven," she told him, "Walk backwards, slowly. Keep the Together Breakfast in front of you."

He obeyed, shuffling back at a snail's pace.

Apparently, the smoke had figured its way past the icy wall, and now it shot directly at Steven, connecting with the plate and throwing him across the room.

_"Steven!"_ Ruby and Opal cried in unison.

He sat up, giving a dazed groan, and opened his eyes to find the smoke sinking into the breakfast. As he watched in horror, the food jiggled, and then _expanded_, bulging out and rising up with a roar. He screamed—a bright arrow exploded on contact with the animated breakfast and it paused. Opal stood, legs bent, bow at the ready, and summoned another arrow.

"It's taken refuge in organic matter," she said, and no sooner had the words left her lips that the food shot towards her a globule of cream and she was sent arcing across the chamber, glued to the opposing wall in the sweet sticky stuff.

"Now it has all the power of a breakfast!" Ruby growled, lowering her stance. "We have to destroy it!"

On the wall, Opal twitched as the cream oozed over her. "_Please_ hurry. This is extremely uncomfortable."

Ruby ran forward and leapt at the breakfast, dealing it a vicious punch. Her efforts proved fruitless as her gauntlet became encased in popcorn-studded cream. She shrieked in frustration, trying to pull away, and Sapphire just shook her head, sending a blast of ice over her head and at the food.

"I didn't want this!" Steven cried, struggling to push the food on top of him away with his measly plate. "I just wanted to eat together like best buds!"

"Steven, _go!_" Ruby responded, still struggling with her trapped gauntlet. Sapphire came up behind her and set her hands on the red Gem, but never pulled. It looked more like she was giving a show than anything. Ruby grunted. "You gonna _help_?"

"But. . . my breakfast!" Steven squeaked in delayed response. At that moment, the monstrous thing reared up, readying itself, and Sapphire crouched.

"Sorry," she whispered to Ruby.

"For what?" Ruby asked, concerned. Just as the animated breakfast launched an enormous waffle at the remaining Gems, Sapphire pushed off Ruby and leapt out of the way, leaving the thing to smash Ruby into the wall alongside Opal.

Watching the once-breakfast torment the Gems, Steven felt something in him harden. _"That's enough!"_ Straining with all his might, he struggled to his feet, shoving the food back as hard as he could. "I don't care if you are the most important meal of the DAY!"

Sapphire gave him an encouraging look, summoning more ice and blocking the food off. Taking her lead, Steven grunted in exertion, driving the food-monster back toward the lava pool. "I made you to bring us together, _not to tear us apart!_" With one final shove, and a strong blast from Sapphire, the breakfast was pushed into the bubbling magma and with a shriek it burst apart, littering the room with globules of cream and soggy dough.

From the wall, Ruby emerged from the oversized waffle, expression poisonous, and Opal struggled from the gluey cream. Panting, they padded tentatively over to the pool and around Steven.

"I'm sorry guys." Steven sagged, and Ruby and Opal rested their hands on his shoulders in comfort. ". . . I guess I dreamed too big."

* * *

Gloved hands pushed waffles into the toaster, and Ruby gathered microwaveable bags in her arms, gem flaring. Steven watched in awe as the bags swelled before his eyes, and she shot him a proud look.

A few minutes later, the waffles were launched into the air and caught in perfect timing. Sapphire stacked them perfectly on a dinner plate and Opal carefully drizzled them in maple syrup.

The popcorn was emptied onto still-steaming waffle stacks, and Opal stepped in to squeeze a perfect twirl on cream onto the top, then stepping back so Steven, with great precision, could place a fat strawberry on its fluffy bed.

The Gems stood back to admire their work.

"It looks great!" Steven grinned, eyes sparkling. "It's even more Together and even more Breakfast!"

They stared at the plate for a moment.

The waffle towers were daunting.

The popcorn overflowed.

The strawberry loomed over it all from its luscious cream cushion.

". . . I don't think I can eat this," Steven admitted, looking sheepishly up to the Gems.

"Let's order _pizza_!" Ruby cried, summoning a gauntlet and crouching for effect, and the group nodded in unanimous agreement (not without Sapphire shaking her head at the red Gem first).

"That sounds much better."

"Yeah, pizza's a great idea!"

"It's good."

"It did try to kill us," Sapphire finished brightly.

The breakfast was crushed under the weight of Ruby's gauntlet.

Thankfully, Steven didn't mind.


	7. Regular-Sized Giant Woman

"It's not MY fault the Earth Beetle isn't here. Why do you have to be so cold?" Ruby spat.

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so hot-headed," Sapphire fired back.

Behind Steven, the adopted fox began to whine in distress, and Steven rushed between the feuding Gems. "Hey, guys! C'mon, stop it! You're scaring Steven Junior!"

At that moment, there was a deep rumbling. Steven glanced up in fear at the cavern ceiling, dripping with dagger-like stalactites.

Then, quick as a flash, shooting up through the rocky crust from the soil below came a gigantic worm-like creature with a hideous mouth full of tiny, razor-sharp teeth. In one fluid movement, it arced down towards the fox and smashed into it, disappearing into the new crater-sized tunnel.

Steven blinked back tears. "My son. . ."

"Quick, guys, in here!" Ruby called from the stairwell temple, and Sapphire grabbed Steven and zipped inside.

The temple boomed as something crashed into the paved floor from underneath, and an unearthly shriek echoed through the cavern.

Steven whipped around to the two Gems. "Guys, this is the perfect time to form Garnet! C'mon!"

He sat cross-legged in anticipation. Sharing dejected looks, Ruby and Sapphire stood in the middle of the room, and, closing their eyes, activated their gems, the ghostly light from Sapphire's pushing back the fiery glow from the lava pools outside.

Gingerly, they interlocked hands and began stepping in time. Steven clapped excitedly and Sapphire turned towards him but was immediately jerked back and sent into a dizzying spin by Ruby, who was setting a fast pace. When Sapphire regained her composure, her hand tightened around Ruby's and she set her red hand on her own hip, trying to lead in a slow waltz; but Ruby was still caught up in her energetic tango and flung that same hand (and Sapphire's with it) to their left, marching them towards Steven.

Sapphire resisted and pulled her back, trying to remain in the centre of the room, and Ruby stumbled and stepped on her long blue skirts, throwing Sapphire off-balance and sending her tumbling back onto Ruby's bracing arm, which didn't hold and sent them both crashing to the floor. They disappeared in a blaze of light, which rose and slimmed, wobbling, struggling to stay together—

With a burst the light disappeared, leaving Ruby and Sapphire on the floor together. Sapphire promptly shoved Ruby off.

Ruby immediately sat up, aggravated. "What was that for?!"

"One, you tripped me, and two, you elbowed me in the chest," Sapphire cut.

"I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't yanked me back!" the other yelled.

"Oh, yes," the blue Gem returned icily. "After you dragged me across the floor after you?"

Ruby's face flushed even darker. "Well, YOU—"

"Guys!" Steven sprang up and again rushed between them. "Don't fight! If you fight, I won't get to see Garnet!"

There was another hellish shriek from somewhere below them, and a low rumbling.

Steven threw his arms out dramatically. "And I might get eaten by a giant _worm_!"

He shot a look over his shoulder at the Gems, hoping for some kind of grudging agreement, when something shot up from beneath him and he was enveloped in a humid black. A second later he was pushed back into a pink, slimy sort of tunnel, filled with chunks of debris and the bones of other unfortunate animals.

Steven broke out into a sweat. He didn't think he'd _actually_ get eaten by a worm.

There was a high chittering sound down the tunnel and he turned to find his fox seated proudly on top of a pile of rubble, tossing something between its paws.

"Steven Junior!" he exclaimed joyfully, and scrambled over to it. As he got closer, he glimpsed what looked like a faceted pebble between its paws. He gazed at it for a moment before noticing the gem on its back. "Wait! Is that . . . the Earth Beetle? Can I see?"

The fox seemed to read his mind and caught the thing up in its mouth, turning away.

"Hey!" Steven whined, and scrambled around to reach the bug. "Be a good fox!" He managed to catch a grip on the beetle and began to pull, but the fox flattened its ears and pulled back. After a short squabble, the fox released its grip and Steven was sent tumbling backwards, but in possession of the beetle. He brandished it proudly.

It was at that moment that something crashed through the ceiling and almost flattened Steven. He cried out and scrambled away. The fox yipped.

Another thing like the first—a huge red gauntlet—dropped from above, blocking Steven's path, and before he could call out again, he and the fox were scooped up together and lifted from the belly of the worm.

When he felt cool air against his skin, he opened his eyes and twisted to catch a glimpse of what had captured him. He was caught up in the arms of a maroon-skinned woman. She was clad in a black, pink and crimson suit. A reflective visor obscured her eyes and her face was framed with a dark cubic afro—one that looked suspiciously familiar. . .

". . . Garnet?" Steven ventured.

The fusion turned her attention to the newest hole in the ground, contemplating for a moment, before she turned and ran, dropping the fox as she went and reaching out her now-free arm, gauntlet fading before the arm shot out, rope-like, stretching out and winding up the staircase, disappearing from view. She ran a few more strides and then, decisively, she shot forward, following the path of her elongated arm. It took Steven a few moments to realise that her feet weren't even touching the ground; she must have locked onto something at the other end and was pulling herself along.

In record time they reached the top of the staircase and she set herself on the ground, letting go of the temple doorframe and arm returning to its normal size. She gently set Steven on the ground—"Stay down," she muttered lowly—and turned back to the stairwell entryway, tensing her body and waiting. As Steven watched, the gem on her uncovered palm set aglow in a rosy purple, and he could have sworn he saw her visor flash before she calmly stepped back and, in exactly the spot she had just been, the earth ruptured from inside and the worm monster shot out, baring its teeth and shrieking. In a moment, another gauntlet materialised on her vulnerable fist and with a powerful swing she arced the gauntlet through the air and into the worm's belly, and the weapon sparked, sending electrical currents through its form. It squealed, falling to the ground and writhing, something glinting on his head. Garnet wasted no time in jumping onto the creature's back and plucking the gem, the monster dissipating in a burst of sparkling smoke.

As the said smoke cleared around her, Garnet, with her feet now flat on the ground, straightened and promptly bubbled the gem. She turned to face Steven and the gauntlets dissipated.

She approached slowly, gravel crunching underfoot. When she reached him, she knelt down and held out a hand. Her visor faded away, revealing three mismatched eyes. They were soft and warm.

Steven reached out to take the offered hand, but then stopped. "Do you . . . know who I am?"

The fusion paused for a moment, and then smiled. "All you want to do," she sang softly, "Is see me turn into. . ."

"A giant woman," he breathed.

He let her pull him to his feet.

* * *

Back at the beach house, Opal was securing the Heaven Beetle when the warp pad chimed. She turned and was surprised to find Steven standing with Garnet.

"We're back!" he called.

"The Earth Beetle?" Opal asked, looking pointedly at Garnet.

The fusion looked alarmed. "I— I don't have it—"

With a disconcerted groan, she fell apart.

"I _told_ you we didn't need to use future vision!" Ruby shouted, panicked. "We could have caught the monster anyway!"

"It was necessary," Sapphire returned, voice calm. "Besides, it was inevitable that you would have us carried away."

_"ME?!"_ Ruby shrilled.

"Wait, guys!" Steven withdrew some sort of faceted pebble from his pocket and held it high triumphantly. "I've got the beetle!"

Opal came forward and plucked it gently from his fingers. "Great work, Steven." Retrieving the habitat container, she dropped the beetle in with its companion and bubbled the miniature biome. "And I see you helped your teammates fuse?"

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other, embarrassed.

"And all I had to do was get eaten by a worm," he said proudly.

She smiled. "Well done. You'll be great at fusing one day."

"Yeah," he said smugly, watching Opal walk away.

And then: "Wait, I can do that too?!"

* * *

**PROMPT: "How about Steven meeting Garnet first time? It would be cute to see it!" — for Annabel184 on Wattpad! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. I Am Love

He gazed in at the purple figure hunched against the wall.

"Um . . . hello? Are you okay?"

The Gem jumped and gazed out at him. She looked to be very much on edge.

Suddenly, she slammed her fist against the wall. "_Great!_ This is just _perfect_!" she growled, and clutched at her head, fisting her fingers in tufty white hair.

Steven tried again. "Uh . . . do you need any help?"

_"No!"_ The Gem cried, and glared at him angrily. "I mean. . . don't look at me! Just, go away!"

He sighed and turned away.

"Hey wait!" The Gem stood and moved closer to the yellow screen boxing her in. "You're out! How did you get past the field?"

"Oh!" He stretched his hand out. "I just kinda. . ."

Concern flared in the Gem's eyes. "Wait! Nononono wait—"

She stopped when his hand slipped easily through. ". . . It's . . . okay?"

She pressed her own hand to the field and was promptly zapped. She hissed, stepping back. "What's going _on_!"

It was at that moment a lilting tune wafted through the corridor, and the Gem fell silent, listening.

After a few moments, Steven spoke up. "Somebody's singing!"

"Pearl. . ." the Gem breathed, and whipped to face him. "Let me outta here! Please! I need to find Pearl!"

"Is she your friend?" Steven asked. "I'm looking for my friends too."

"She's all alone—I need to find her!" the Gem cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find our friends," he offered, and stepped into the yellow field, opening a hole for her. The field jottled him as he cried, hopefully, "And we'll do it together!"

In a flash, the Gem dashed under his arm and took off in a full sprint down the corridor.

"Wait for me!" Steven cried, and pulled away from the field, dashing to keep up. The Gem skidded to a stop and he pulled up beside her.

"Hey, my name's Steven, by the way. What's yours?"

"Quiet!" she grunted, and held her head in her hands. "I can't think. . ."

She glanced up and down the corridor before making a decision. "This way!" she said, and dashed off to the left.

"How many more Gems are trapped here?" Steven called after her, scrambling to keep up.

"Don't know, don't care," she called back, and then stopped. "She stopped singing!" She looked wildly around and cupped her hands around her mouth to call out. _"Pearl!"_

They had stopped by a large window and when Steven gazed through it, he caught a glimpse of the Earth sprawled below. He followed the Gem down the corridor and they soon came to another engaged cell.

The Gem gasped hopefully, and then frowned. "Oh . . . it's just you."

As Steven squinted past the field, he caught sight of a tear-shaped gem on the figure's back. "Lapis!"

She turned and gazed anxiously at him.

"Lapis, I can get you out!" Steven said, and reached out for the field.

"Stop!" she cried.

"It's okay, I can—"

"No!" He took a step back. "I don't want your help! Things are bad enough as it is! I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us."

The purple Gem behind him gave an irritated growl. "I don't have time for this," she muttered, and stormed off.

"Wait!" Steven called after her.

"Steven. . ." he turned to see Lapis move closer. "Whatever you're doing, just stop! If we do everything they say, they might go easy on us!"

Steven could feel panic welling inside him at the loss of the other Gem. "But they're . . . mean! They hurt my friends—they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!"

"That's why we can't fight them," Lapis pressed.

"That's why we _have_ to fight them!" Steven cried.

Lapis gave him one last despairing look and then shifted to sit against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

Steven sighed. "I'll come back for you," he promised, and turned to venture back down the corridor.

Picking up the song from before, he followed the sound down another smaller corridor and jumped when a panelled door slid open in front of him. He flattened himself against the wall. Peridot and the large orange Gem from before strode past.

"We can't leave yet!" Peridot was saying. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the _cluster_!"

They stopped in front of an active cell and the orange Gem (what was her name? Jasper?) delivered a skull-rattling punch to the wall. "STOP SINGING!" she yelled, and turned to her companion. "Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld."

With that, she turned and stormed off, leaving an exasperated Peridot to head back the way she had come. "Go to Earth, they said!" He heard her muttering. "It'll be _easy_, they said."

Once she was out of sight, Steven peered around the corner to find a tall, slender Gem barricaded in the aforementioned cell. Making sure the hall was empty, he tiptoed over.

"Hey, I like your song!" He said to the Gem. "Are you Pearl?"

The Gem looked shocked. "You escaped!"

Steven reached forward and pushed his fingers through the field. They slipped easily through to the other side and, after a moment of thought, the Gem's eyes lit up. ". . . Of course! Your bio-organic counterpart resists the light-cancelling probes!"

He stared at her blankly, and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I apologise. Could you . . . please help me, too?"

He smiled, stepped into the field and held up his arms, creating another hole. _"Come oo-onn!"_ he invited, vibrating from the energy. _"It's saa-afe!"_

The tall Gem (with effort) ducked under his arms with a soft smile. "Thank you, Steven."

"You're welcome!"

_"Peeeaarrll!"_

The cry echoed from somewhere far away.

"Amethyst." Pearl gasped and grabbed him, hoisting him up onto her back. "Come on."

Much to his delight she took off at full speed, ducking low and slipping easily around corners. He thought, with surprise, it was the smoothest piggy-back he had ever had.

Without any warning, they skidded to a stop, and Steven almost went flying over Pearl's head. Looking up, he saw that they were standing at the edge of a large chamber. Standing at the opposite doorway was the purple Gem from before.

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried, and let him slide to the floor behind her before again taking off. The Gems met in the middle of the room, reaching out and pulling each other close.

After a brief moment, Amethyst pulled back and looked up at the other with concern. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Pearl shook her head, a faint smile on her face. "No, no. I'm okay. Did they hurt _you_?"

Amethyst's eyes were wet and her husky voice low when she answered. "Who cares about me?"

"Oh, Amethyst," Pearl said sharply, almost crossly. Then she lifted a hand to cup the smaller Gem's cheek. "_I_ do."

Amethyst gave a choked laugh and then bunched Pearl's leotard in her fists, pulling her down and pressing their lips together, hurriedly, ravenously, as if she were starved. The taller Gem returned the kiss softly, lifting both hands to hold her face.

Just when Steven thought he should turn away Amethyst pulled back and, panting lightly, scooped Pearl into her arms. The image of the short, stout Amethyst, cradling slender Pearl (who was almost twice her height when standing) was almost laughable.

Pearl only laughed, though, and hung her arms loosely about the other's neck when she started to spin them. As he watched, their Gems grew lighter and lighter, their forms whitening until finally Amethyst let her companion fall back, reclining until her head almost touched the floor, and caught her at the last moment—

The two white shapes melded together, growing taller, thinner, and colouring, until Opal gazed down at him, beaming.

"Steven," came her smooth, calm voice, and she crouched before him. "Thank you."

"Opal!" His eyes sparkled. "You're a _fusion_?"

She gave a soft, almost embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here, like this."

Steven understood that perhaps now might be an inopportune time to introduce him to her components, but he didn't think any other occasion would have made it even more wonderful. "Well. . . did I make a good first impression?"

"Oh Steven," Opal sighed, a fond smile playing about her lips as she cupped his cheek, "We already love you."

_"WHERE IS SHE?"_

The shout was distant, but no less intimidating. They both glanced worriedly at the righthand door.

"It's Jasper," Opal said. "Steven, find Ruby and Sapphire and get to the control bridge."

"But I don't know where they are!" Steven confessed.

"Pearl remembers the layout of these ships. They should be kept at the meeting point of the left and right wings," she said.

Steven blinked.

She sighed fondly and set a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close and pointing. "We are at the Centre now, so if you take this corridor, it should lead you right to them. From there it's only through the left wing, and then turn right at the last point."

"Straight, through left wing, last right. Got it."

Satisfied, Opal stood, readying to face the Quartz.

"Wait!" At his call, her eyes flicked to settle on him. "Are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?"

"It's okay, Steven. I'm never alone."

With the bootsteps growing louder, he gave a confirming nod and disappeared down the corridor. Almost immediately, Jasper appeared, racing through the arch at the opposite side of the room and skidding to a stop a few feet from the fusion.

"Oh, great," she growled. "You're _both_ out? And you're fused _again_? Why?" Opal only smiled, and the Quartz bristled. "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you _really_ are."

Opal only chimed with a low laugh. The confident sound made Jasper grind her teeth.

"No you haven't," the fusion said mysteriously, and propped all four hands on her hips, bringing her extra limbs into full view. "My name is Opal, and I will never yield to the likes of you, Jasper, because I'm so much better."

Jasper bared her teeth. "Better HOW? You're too scared to even fight apart!"

"The two of us aren't going to follow your rules," the fusion replied coyly. "But _I_, on the other hand, never said no to a fight."

The Quartz grinned wickedly and, drawing her Destabiliser, launched herself full tilt at the fusion.

Opal effortlessly flipped herself into the air, avoiding the attack (and a crushing blow, which was subsequently afforded to the splintering floor), and, whirling on tiptoes, took a few strides behind the muscled Gem. In one deft movement (making full use of her extra limbs), she summoned her spear and her lasso, twirling both above her head and combining them in a flash of light.

Steadying the newly-formed bow with two hands, she pulled back the string, eyes narrowing in concentration. Within a couple of seconds, the incandescent arrow was ready, and Jasper was less than a couple of steps away, hurtling full speed at her target.

Opal released the bowstring and the arrow flew forward, bursting upon contact with the incoming Gem and blasting her back across the room. She slid to a stop just as her heels touched the wall, and with a growl she looked up, teeth clenched, eyes ablaze. The huge Gem already looked haggard.

"Is that all you got?" she gritted.

"Actually, you're lucky my relationship is stable," the fusion chided, the hint of a smirk playing about her lips. "An unbalanced attack could have damaged your gem."

The Quartz only vaulted herself forward again, Destabiliser outstretched, aimed for the fusion's stomach. With minimal effort Opal dodged the attack (leaving behind another crater in her wake), catching Jasper's wrist with two hands, and, holding the bow out of reach, used her free left hand to pluck the weapon from her captive's grip.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She aimed a pointed kick at the Quartz's chest, shoving her back. As she brought another hand around to effortlessly snap the Destabiliser in half, the look in the fusion's eyes was somewhere between animalistic and triumphant. Even with her limited knowledge, Jasper could see that her components were at energetic disagreement; the Amethyst looked to be hungering for more, and the cowardly Pearl wanted an end to the fighting, while they were still on top.

"You're forgetting that if you break us apart, we'll just come back newer," Opal cooed, and tossed the broken sticks away. "And we'll _always_ be twice the Gem that you are."

"You're only together because you're both too weak to stand alone," Jasper spat, and ran at her again, raising a fist. "What are you even supposed to be? Some mockery of Gemkind? An attempt at strength?"

"What am I?" The fusion effortlessly tossed the Quartz into the air and sent her barrelling into the ceiling with a strong, elegant kick up her backside. Jasper twirled through the air and when she slammed against the ceiling back-first, Opal looked up into her eyes and smiled. _"Love."_

With a roar and a flash of light, Jasper summoned her helmet and, dredging together every spare drop of energy she had, plunged straight down on top of the fusion.

Opal sidestepped and watched with amusement as the irrational Gem plunged through the glazed floor and into the power centre below. Nimbly, she jumped down into the hole after her and landed, catlike, on the balls of her feet. She stood, _en pointe_, still clutching her recurve bow.

Jasper was on her hands and knees in a pile of rubble. Grunting, she pushed herself to her feet, and levelled Opal with a piercing glare. "I'll give you one last chance to unfuse before I shatter you."

"This is who I am," the fusion replied, undaunted, and again pulled back the bowstring. Another glimmering arrow took shape against the weapon and she aimed it at the soldier's chest. "You can't stop me, Jasper. But I can stop _you_ from getting to my planet and my family."

She let go.

Upon release, the arrow split into a dozen smaller shards, and the torrent buried Jasper in a haze of light.

When the onslaught finally finished, Jasper looked up, once again on her knees, peppered with scratches and bruises.

Opal smiled appreciatively. "You're a tough one."

Opal could practically feel the Quartz grinding her teeth across the room. Her face was like thunder. "Okay, if that's how you want it . . . _fine_."

And she disappeared in a blur of skin and dust, blazing with the power of a perfect soldier, and _shot_ towards her—

. . . And missed by a full seven metres.

Opal reeled, eyes darting after the blur. It scaled up the wall, across the ceiling, zipped past her again, and then, when it hit the wall, began a pinball motion, zigzagging back and forth between contact points. It came quite close to bowling her down, but she managed to leap over the offence. She didn't jump as quickly as she should have, though, and the blur clipped her foot, making her gasp at the white-hot pain.

Pearl's logical mind worked quickly. _She's bluffing,_ Opal thought confidently. _She's trying to lull me into a state of vulnerability._

Then, she sighed at herself. _Big words._

_Big words often happen to be correct._

_Yeah, well we— BLOCK!_

Just in time, she threw her arms up and caught the incoming Gem by the helmet. The force of the hit sent a shockwave through her body.

Glancing over her shoulder, she angled her body for the perfect throw. Jasper twisted, trying to blast away, but the fusion held on tight. She couldn't resist one last parting jibe.

She leaned in and pressed her face close. "You think you see what I'm made of," she murmured, and with a great heave, she flipped Jasper over, and the unfortunate soldier went barrelling straight into the power core.

The Quartz shrieked, raw electricity coursing through her body, and Opal smiled. "But I am even _more_ than the two of them."

And with that, she took a flying leap back out through the hole—but not without blowing a kiss to the still-watching Jasper.

* * *

**PROMPT: "Amethyst and Pearl reuniting on the Hand Ship and Opal kicking Jasper's butt even harder than Garnet did." — for Kaoupa on Archive Of Our Own! Hope you enjoyed! :3**

**Kinda disappointed in my Opal characterisation but. . . hopefully I can work on it! That gal just can't be hit. Need me some of that athleticism.**

**Also, Pearl isn't a coward. Jasper's just a big meanie. . .**


	9. Steven's Dream (Zoo Arc: Part 1)

_Hibiscus flowers swayed against a lush backdrop—a grassy hill, a clear sky and a glint of pink—_

. . ._Steven?. . ._

_The voice is disembodied and distant, carried on the breeze that sways the flowers._

_Steven?. . ._

_The view is constant, locked like a video camera during a scene in a movie._

"Steven!"

Steven woke with a start, vision blurry. When he touched fingers to the dampness on his cheek, they came back with glistening water.

He became aware of the movie onscreen and sat up, wiping at his face.

"You okay, bud?" his dad asked, settling a hand on his back. "You fell asleep during the movie. I was gonna let you sleep (you looked so cute!) but, then you started crying, and. . . that was less cute."

Steven gave a soft laugh. "No, I'm fine. . . I don't know why I was crying. My dream wasn't really sad. . ." he yawned, and Greg checked his watch.

"Oh, jee, look at the time. . . _and_ my classy new watch!"

Steven stared uncomprehendingly at the golden accessory against his wrist. Greg smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Let's get you home, bud."

* * *

". . . Eh, you didn't miss much. Turns out they were abducting cows 'cause they needed milk for their cereal planet!"

Steven stepped up onto the stairs to the beach house and paused. "Dad. Before you go . . . can I ask you something?" He turned and fixed him with a serious stare.

"Yeah, of course!" he smiled, but seeing Steven's expression, his brow creased in worry.

"Did Mom ever talk to you about. . . Pink Diamond?"

Greg stared at him for a moment, before sighing. "There were some things your mom. . . didn't like to talk about. I . . . never pressed her for details."

"Why not?" Steven felt himself growing a little desperate.

Greg shook his head and started up the stairs. "Rose and I talked about tonnes of important stuff—music, comic books, getting sand between your toes . . . you know, feelings," he said, wedging onto the step beside him. "We both made a lotta mistakes when we were young—I thought disco was coming back, she started a war. . ." Steven cringed.

"I think she felt like she had to confess everything to me, but. . . I told her, the past is the past. 'All that matters to me is who you are now'—and who she was, was . . . an incredible, loving being."

Steven gave a soft smile, feeling for the gem beneath his shirt. That . . . felt a lot better. He turned and gave him a warm hug. "'Night, Dad."

"'Night, Steven."

* * *

_Hibiscus flowers swayed against a lush backdrop—a grassy hill, a clear sky. . ._

I'm here again?

_ Steven craned his neck up to the clouds, and reacted with surprise when the view complied._

Guess I can look around. . .

_ His eyes tracked up the branches of a tree overhead, and then scanned across the green meadow._

What is this place?

_ A glint caught his eye—light refracting off a polished pink surface._

What's— what is. . .

_ He followed the arc of the thing, which led back—_up_—to a huge, intricately patterned . . . thing. It was almost like a chamber . . . on legs?_

Whoa.

_ He was just taking notice of the masses of shrub gathering around the base of the thing, flowered vines climbing the structure, when__—_

Steven's eyes blinked open and he sat up upon feeling something tickling his face. When he wiped at the stuff with his fingers, he found tears.

He frowned. _Again?_

* * *

Steven watched the pretty sheet-snow settle around him. _Pearl isn't going to be too happy about that,_ he thought.

"Sorry, I'll clean that up later!" Connie shouted excitedly, not sounding sorry at all. From somewhere on the floor beside her, she picked up a sizeable tome and dropped it with a _thunk!_ onto the table.

"When you told me about your dream, I thought it sounded familiar," she said, turning the cover and searching the contents page. It was remarkable that such an ancient piece of literature should be so well organised, but he supposed that was a testament to Buddwick's character. Connie picked up a handful of pages and flicked hurriedly through them, searching, until she stopped and slammed her hand down on an illustrated page.

Steven gasped. "That's it! The— 'Palan-quinn'."

"Actually, it's pronounced palan-_keen_," she corrected him, and further back in the house, the warp pad chimed.

Steven brightened. "It's the Gems! They've gotta know about this thing!" He grabbed the tome and rushed over with Connie on his heels.

When the light from the pad cleared, Ruby opened an eye. "Hey," she said, trying to sound coy and failing.

"Hey, d'you know anything about this thing?" Steven motormouthed, and held open the book.

"Hmmmmm!" Ruby stepped closer and frowned at the book, supporting her chin with thumb and forefinger. "Oh, _this_. Yes. I see. Steven, I can tell you this with absolute confidence." She steepled her fingers, closed her eyes and breathed out.

Steven felt excitement bubble up inside him. Ruby never hid anything from him. She'd tell him exactly what this thing was, and he could figure out what it was doing in his dreams.

Ruby opened her eyes again and fixed him with a very serious stare. "I have no idea what that is."

He deflated, and she laughed, giving him a playful punch. "'Course I know! That's a palanquin."

He shielded his arm from any further damage and huffed. "Ruby, I know. It says right there."

She seemed surprised and stared at the caption he pointed to. As Steven came to think of it, Ruby had never seemed very interested in human culture for the most part, so it didn't come as much of a surprise that she hadn't learnt how to read.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked back up at him. "Well, whaddya wanna know about it?"

"Uhh, stuff like. . . what's it for? And what's it doing there?"

"For important Gems, mostly," she supplied, waving a hand. "Someone prolly left it here during the War."

"What kind of important Gems?"

Sapphire had been listening in to the conversation, gradually growing more and more tense. She turned around when Ruby started to speak.

"Well, the biggest ones are D—"

Sapphire clapped a gloved hand over her mouth, startling all three of them. When she noticed the children staring at her, she shot them a nervous smile and removed her hand. "I'm sorry, Ruby occasionally gets ahead of herself."

Ruby scowled at her.

"What was she going to say?" Connie interjected. "'D'. . .?"

"Diamonds?" Steven asked, and Sapphire stiffened, raising her hands to her head. "I had a dream where I saw this thing, and Connie and I were wondering maybe—"

"Steven," the blue Gem interrupted, and hurriedly dropped her hands, instead clasping them in front of her. "Why don't you and—"

She cut off when a large hand settled on her head. Looking up, she opened her mouth—

"You can't go there," Opal said calmly.

Steven blinked. ". . . Why not?"

Ruby sidled up beside him and crossed her arms. "Yeaahhh, why not?"

Sapphire's fists clenched. "Ruby, you _know_—"

"Sapphire, it's okay," Opal soothed, and levelled her gaze at Steven. "We won't be going. And that's the end of it."

Steven sighed and lowered the book. "I thought you were going to tell me everything from now on."

Sapphire and the fusion remained silent. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he flipped the book around to examine it.

"Wait. . . it was pink in my dream. Does—" he held it up again and pointed at the image. "Does this have something to do with _Pink_ Diamond?" Sapphire cringed, and he forged ahead. "I already know Mom shattered her, so what is it about this you can't tell me?"

Again, Sapphire raised her hands to her temples and shook her head. Opal stepped in front of her and gazed beseechingly at Steven. "Please. You're making Sapphire very upset."

_"No!"_ he burst out. "_I'm_ very upset!"

"We're. Not. Going."

Connie and Ruby backpedalled, shooting each other a wary look.

"Rose never wanted for you to see that place," the fusion said, steadfast.

"Rose wanted. . ." he growled, voice rising to a shout. "What about what _I_ want?!" he swung a finger at her. "I'm sick of everyone lying to me! Rose is _my_ Mom! Out of anyone, don't _I_ deserve to know the truth?"

"This isn't the time."

"I. Don't. _Care!_ I wanna go there _now_!"

"Steven!"

"I'm sorry," Connie said quietly, rubbing her neck. "I— I shouldn't have brought the book."

"Yes you should've brought it! It's lucky _something_ has some information that I don't have to get out of _THEM_!"

All three Gems recoiled, shocked.

When Steven spoke next, his voice was calm but determined. "Connie, I need to borrow this book."

She hesitated before replying. "Okay, just be careful. . . I gotta return it to the library in a week."

"Thanks," he said, walking past her.

"Wait, Steven, where are you—"

A hand on her head stopped her, and she looked up at a stern Opal, eyes fixed on Steven as he slipped out through the door. Sapphire stood next to her, skirts bunched in her fists.

Sat in the middle of the staircase, Steven gazed intently at the image. The creak of the door made him look up.

"Steven—don't go. You have to trust us."

He sighed and stood, turning to look up at her. "I don't understand, Opal. At least _you're_ usually honest with me!"

"I want to be. But if I tell you what Sapphire said. . ." she stopped and sighed.

"What? What did she say?"

"I can't tell you, Steven!"

"Steven! Please don't go!"

Sapphire rushed out and onto the balcony, gazing down at him over the guardrail. "You can't let her see you!"

"Ah! _Her!_ Her who!"

"Oh, dear. . . Steven, please. Just stay here." She parted her fringe and gazed at him with her wide blue eye. "For me."

His gaze dropped. "I won't."

He trotted off determinedly down the stairs.

Behind him, Opal crossed the balcony to settle a comforting hand on Sapphire's head.

* * *

Greg was asleep, splayed across the mattress in his van, when a banging on the door jolted him awake.

He scrambled forward and opened the doors to Steven, clutching a thick, leather-bound book. "Dad, I need your help!"

"Is everything o—"

"There's this place I saw in a dream, and it's real! But the Gems won't tell me anything about it!" he pointed at the map displayed on a stained page. "It has something to do with Pink Diamond. I know you didn't wanna get involved with Mom's past but. . . I wanna know the truth! Doesn't that matter _at all_?"

His voice was shrill, his eyes wide. Greg stared at him for a moment before softening. "Of course it does."

The boy appeared to calm a little. "Really?"

Greg nodded and held out his hand. "Lemme see that."

Steven passed the book to him, marking the page, and he examined the map for a moment. "And the Gems won't take you?"

"No." His shoulders slumped defeatedly.

Greg smiled. "Well I know a guy who will!"

* * *

Andy DeMayo had only been too happy to give his cousins a lift in his bushplane. Such a small aircraft did have its drawbacks, though—they made it to Korea via stops in Alaska and Russia. When they finally touched down and farewelled Andy (promising to call him when they found their way back to Beach City, as Steven was sure the Gems would take them back), Greg had insisted they take it easy and have a little fun while they were here. Steven certainly couldn't object to that.

Needless to say, South Korea was amazing. Bustling cities full of lights and billboards and screens; and clogging up the roads, beeping taxis, friendly locals and hurried tourists.

They went shopping, tried the local food, visited the Heungnyemun Gate and tried on traditional garb. After purchasing a pair of branded shirts and a load of new clothes (which Steven certainly wouldn't wear but Greg insisted on anyway), they finally caught a bus to the Seorjjungsan mountains.

"Kamsahamni— da?" Greg called upon their disembarkment, and stared dolefully after the retreating vehicle.

"What's the hurry?" he mumbled, and turned and almost ran into Steven, who was examining the map.

"This is it," he said, and began to walk.

"You sure this is the place?" Greg called after him, lugging shopping bags up the hill.

"Yeah!" Steven called back, "It's hard to explain but. . . I can feel it."

"Huh. . . sure is pretty here." Greg gazed around at the masses of hibiscus bushes, blooming with delicate pink flowers. "So does any of this look familiar to you?"

Steven stopped abruptly in his path. "Steven?"

He was staring intently at the book. When Greg leaned forward to look at him, his face was streaming with fat tears. "Whoa, are you okay?" He glanced worriedly at the book, thinking he may have stumbled across something upsetting—but he found nothing except the map sprawled across the aged pages.

"It's happening again," Greg pushed, gauging his reaction.

"I-I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"Come on. . . let's take a break," he offered tentatively, glancing back down the hill. "I think this mountain's really messing me up."

"No, Dad! This can only mean we're getting closer!" He shot him a brusque smile and forged on. "C'mon!"

Hesitantly, Greg trailed behind him until they reached a high mesh fence. Nailed (somehow) to the criss-crossing wires were two signs—one shouted KEEP OUT, accentuated with bold Korean symbols and a crossed-out stick figure; the one below was a little more mellow, wooden and scrawled with a soft _Please_. Steven thought that handwriting looked familiar.

"Look!" Steven cried, a little unnecessarily.

"This feels familiar," Greg grumbled, eyeing the signs.

"Dad, help me jump the fence."

Steven's expression was stern, fixed unwaveringly on the fence, but still flowed with tears not his own.

Behind him, Greg gulped. "Oh boy, we're doing this."

Steven dropped down lightly on the other side of the fence. Greg thumped heavily to the ground beside him with a _whoompf!_.

"Your dad really can't jump fences like he used to," he wheezed from the ground.

"Dad. . . look."

Greg raised his head to Steven's receding figure. With a groan, he hauled himself up and followed. He didn't bother with the bags; they could come back for them later.

They came to a stop in front of a huge, polished blue structure hung with curtains. It sat on what looked like angled legs and inside sat a grand carved throne.

"This is it! But. . . it's different?" Steven gazed up in confusion at the pristine palanquin. "In my dream it was all broken down and pink! This one's in perfect condition!"

"Maybe it got a paint job?" Greg suggested dubiously.

_"Oh, Pink. . ."_

A low voice echoed back to them from somewhere close. When Steven turned he could just make out a blue, hooded figure through the leaves of an obstructing bush.

_"I'm sorry."_

The huge figure was kneeling in front of—in front of the pink palanquin! Beside the figure, a small blue Gem knelt on the ground.

_"I'm so sorry. I should have done more. Yellow says it'll all be over soon. . . I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. . . I still think it is."_

"Steven, do you know her?" Greg whispered.

Suddenly, everything was blurred, and Steven sunk to the ground, tears flowing.

"Whoa, buddy!"

"My dreams. . . I was seeing through her eyes!" Steven breathed, and wiped at the onslaught of water. "I've been crying her tears!"

_"What are you doing over there?"_

The two froze. Light footsteps were approaching.

"I thought I heard someone," said a high voice above their heads.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Greg whispered, and gave Steven's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I think we're not alone," the small blue Gem said, and Greg abruptly stood, earning a small gasp of surprise.

"Ayyy! Uh, nice day out, huh? I— I didn't see you there, what's uh, what's. . . up?" Steven cringed as he heard his clicking finger-guns.

The hooded figure in front of the palanquin straightened. _"Pearl?"_

The aforementioned Gem turned and gave some sort of foreign salute. "My Diamond, I've found a native."

She curtseyed and Greg clambered out of the bushes.

"Oh, uh—yeah! I'm from here alright! I am your host, your. . . Highness." He didn't quite know what to refer to her by, exactly, but that seemed the most appropriate.

The figure turned just enough to expose the lower half of a thin, blue face.

_"Bring it here."_

The smaller Gem straightened and, clasping her hands, went to the Diamond. Greg followed.

_"Dad, no!"_ Steven called, as quietly as he could manage. His father didn't hear him.

Upon reaching the figure, the small Gem curtseyed again and stood behind Greg.

_"How curious,"_ came the low voice. _"I'm impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild."_

The voice seemed to grow weaker, quieter. _"What a strange planet. Where else would a being as fragile as a human live, while a being as powerful as a Diamond perish?"_

The large Gem (undoubtedly a Gem, by now, Steven thought) gestured to the palanquin. _"This is where it happened. Where she was broken."_

Steven's eyes widened.

"Were you close?" He started at his father's voice.

The Gem paused for a moment before replying. _"Very."_

Greg sighed. "Ah. . . I'm awfully sorry. I know how hard it is to move on when you've lost someone."

To Steven's shock, the figure then turned, exposing a long, mournful face, framed by white tufts of hair. The eyes were huge and blue, wet with tears. As another tear dripped down the Gem's face, Steven felt his own eye water.

"I lost someone very important to me, too," Greg continued. "I miss her every single day and I think about her all the time. But. . . she's never coming back. That feeling can be so hard to be okay with."

_"I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel."_ She turned back and and gazed sorrowfully at the palanquin. _"It's a shame."_

Slowly, she stood, drawing her rippling robes with her. _"There's a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything, shortly. But. . . you don't deserve that, do you?"_ She turned and gave him a small smile.

Greg stood transfixed, not quite believing. "Geo-weapon, huh?"

_"You know, I really shouldn't be here."_ She kneeled down and spoke playfully, almost as if she were conversing with a favourite pet. _"But I'm glad I came back one last time. I can save one last piece of her legacy."_

Greg smiled. "Oh, yeah?"

A huge blue hand darted out from underneath the cloak and snatched him off the ground.

"Dad!" Steven cried, panicked.

The huge Gem straightened and raised a hand. At her signal, a leviathan blue hand rose from somewhere behind a nearby mountain and into the air. _Larger than her? How was that possible?_

"That's a. . . big arm," Greg stammered.

Steven heard something behind him and ducked just in time to avoid being struck by the blue palanquin. It could fly, too?!

"Put me down, please!" Greg's desperate cry echoed across the landscape. "Whoa, whoa! Put me down, your Highness!"

The Gem heeded him none, just ducked into the palanquin and sat, her tiny companion following suit.

Steven tumbled out of the bushes. "Dad, DAD!"

Just as he would have reached it, the palanquin flew up into the sky, higher, higher, until it reached the hand—the ship? the hand-ship?—and disappeared into its clenched fist.

_"Stop!"_ Steven cried, and with all his strength he launched himself up at the ship, flying higher, higher, the ground receding beneath him, the trees shrinking into pinpricks—

He stretched an arm out, reaching for the ship—

It turned and shot into the atmosphere, warping out of sight and blasting him back towards the ground with the force of its afterfire.

Steven gave up and went limp, falling, staring helplessly at the spot he had last seen it. "Dad. . ."

Suddenly, he was caught up in two strong arms, and he closed his eyes, resigning himself to the strong hold.

"Steven, I'm sorry!"

He opened his eyes and gave a start. "Garnet?!"

She let her visor fizzle away and he saw her eyes glint with regret. "I saw you come here, I saw Blue Diamond on Earth, I saw her see me and find all of us!—I couldn't be here with you!"

"She took my Dad! It's all my fault— I— I should have listened to Opal!"

"It's okay, Steven," came a soothing voice from behind him, and two more arms wrapped around him. Two arms wrapped around Garnet, too. When he looked up, he found Opal's sorrowful eyes gazing down at him.

"What are we gonna do?" he whispered.

Garnet's face hardened.

"We're going to space." She pulled out of Opal's warm arms and held Steven closer to her own chest. "We're going to get him _back_."

* * *

**PROMPT: "do the zoo arc. technically not much would change but it'd be funny to see pearl fuming over holly blue abusing all the amethysts there and ranting about how mad she'd be." — for scaldera3 on Wattpad! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**I'm sorry but I came up with Opal's little quirk to put her hands on people's heads instead of their shoulders and it's the CUTEST thing—**

**I also could not find the actual Korean dialogue for what Greg said to Blue Diamond, but I found the translation. . . eghh. . .**

* * *

Also, I searched high and low for mountains that resembled the ones in this episode, and that were also in the right location—the middle of the South Korean west coast (and couldn't find any), so let me present to you, _Seorjjungsan: A Crash Course in Fictional Linguistics_:

— Seojj = part of _seojjog_ (meaning "west")

— Jung = part of _junggan_ (meaning "middle")

— So seojjog + junggan = seojjunggan

— Seojjunggan to SeojjungSAN—all Korean mountains have the suffix _san_ (meaning "mountain")

— Seor = part of Seoraksan (the mountains that have the most semblance to the ones in the show)

— Seojjungsan + homage to Seoraksan (or just Seorak) = Seorjjungsan


	10. Gem Heist (Zoo Arc: Part 2)

As their ship drifted closer to the enormous pink structure, the Gems grew quiet. The tension in the air was palpable. Steven noticed with mild alarm the Red Eye floating nearby, keeping watch.

"The Human Zoo," Sapphire murmured.

"That thing's _huge_!" Ruby gasped, seated at the controls.

"Of course, it has to be," Sapphire replied. "It was constructed with ample space for specimen containment, storage, synthesis labs, barracks and vehicle bays."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ruby asked, turning to set suspicious eyes on her.

Sapphire froze. "Uh. . . future vision, of course."

Ruby snorted and gave her a light punch on the arm. "I'm just kiddin'. 'Course a Sapphire like you would be a know-it-all."

Sapphire bristled and Opal laid a hand on her head. "Gems, calm yourselves," the fusion said, and turned her gaze upon the Zoo. "That ship is like an iceberg. The Zoo itself must be contained in that lower. . . majority, right?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Dad's gotta be in there," Steven insisted. "We just have to find him and bust him out."

Surprisingly, as they neared the entry bay (Ruby at the controls and Sapphire directing at her shoulder) the panels opened easily. Still, everyone held their breath as they passed through the security field into the port. No alarms went off, no guards came running.

Ruby exhaled. "The ship's still registered."

"Let's hope no one thinks to check inside," Opal said drily.

The vehicle drifted into a vacant bay. Opal noticed two large figures by the doors and gasped. "Amethyst guards. . . Right." She touched her fingers to the pearl set against her forehead. "As if we could just waltz up as a fusion, a defected Sapphire and. . ." her eyes softened as they settled on Steven. ". . . And you."

"We just need disguises!" Steven offered hopefully. "I'll be _Esteban Universidad_!"

"It doesn't _matter_ what your name is!" Ruby cried. "We're . . . well, _look_ at us! We'll be shattered!"

Sapphire stepped forward. "We won't stand out if we play the roles we were made for."

She gave Opal a pointed look and the fusion nodded, shrinking down into two familiar Gems.

"Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven cried.

Pearl gave a tiny wave and Amethyst grinned. "What's up, Steve-o?"

"Alright everybody, let's listen to Sapphire," Pearl said, giving Amethyst a gentle nudge.

Sapphire shot her a grateful smile. "Today, I'm a Sapphire travelling with my personal Pearl." After gauging Pearl's response, she turned to the others. "And my Ruby guard."

Ruby sighed, but nodded.

"Esteban," Sapphire continued, "I brought you as an offering for the Zoo."

Steven brought his hands to his face in mock horror. _"Pobrecito Esteban!"_

"What about me?"

Sapphire turned to Amethyst. "You're accompanying me as extra muscle. You're the one who captured Esteban, and will be the one to lead him into the Zoo."

"Muscle like them?" Amethyst glanced worriedly at the guards stationed outside. "But. . . I'm overcooked!"

"You're perfect just the way you are," Pearl smiled, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Amethyst grumbled. "Thanks, P. . . but if I hold that form too long, it'll tire me out!"

"We shouldn't be in there for too long," Sapphire insisted, and stepped forward to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, if I've ever known an established shapeshifter, it's you."

Amethyst's shoulders slumped. "I'll try my best."

"We're all rusty," Sapphire reassured. "We just have to sell this long enough to find Greg."

"Is this really going to work?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"No."

Everyone stiffened.

"Just— stick together!" the smaller Gem said hurriedly. "Play it straight! Let's. . . change the future!"

With a flash, the colours on her dress darkened and the star on her chest morphed into a pale diamond. Amethyst followed suit, remodelling her outfit and growing in size. Ruby made a disbelieving sound.

* * *

"You'll never cage me, you rockheads!"

The commotion made the Amethyst guards turn their heads. The motley crew filed out of the ship one by one, Steven kicking in Amethyst's muscular arms.

As they advanced, the guards took stock of the newcomers. The Sapphire took lengthy, hurried strides, the Amethyst bumbled awkwardly and the Pearl followed with her knees bent for combat, eyes flicking around the room. The only Gem who seemed to be completely within her element was the Ruby, who stuck rather close to the Sapphire, but that was to be expected, as her personal guard.

The fairer of the two guards shot her partner a look. These Gems had obviously been out of commission for quite a while. This could be fun.

She spoke in a growl. "State your purpose."

"I'm here to make a delivery to the Human Zoo," the Sapphire replied.

The guards shared another look and grinned. "Bad news. The Human Zoo's shut down," the first continued, and advanced on the group, pressing her face close to the tiny human's. "Which means we'll just have to throw _you_ into _space_."

Steven squirmed, sweat beading on his forehead. He felt Amethyst's arms tighten ever so slightly around him.

"Heh! Look, he believed me," the guard suddenly said, and straightened, nudging her partner and sniggering.

Sharp clacks echoed down the hallway and the Amethysts jumped to attention. In the doorway stood a well-built blue Gem, standing taller than the guards in white heels, her face fixed in a snarl.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, grey eyes cutting into the guards.

_"Nothing, Holly Blue Agate!"_ the guards stammered in unison, and straightened in identical salutes.

The Agate surveyed the group before her disapprovingly before settling on Sapphire. She gasped and, in a show of violence that startled Steven, kicked one of the Amethysts hard in the shins. She grimaced in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a _Sapphire_ here?" she hissed, making no effort to quieten her voice. "What have you miscreants been saying to them?!"

"Nothing, Holly," the fair Amethyst insisted, arms rigid.

Holly Blue Agate turned to the newcomers with a charming laugh. "You'll have to forgive them — they're from _Earth_." She shot the guards a look. _"Ahem! Apologise."_

They turned obediently. _"Forgive us."_

Holly Blue delivered a swift punch to the closest Amethyst, knocking her into her companion, their forearm gems clinking sharply. They both shared a sympathetic look before trying again. _"Forgive us, your Clarity."_

"No use dwelling on the past," Sapphire said, a little hurriedly. "I've brought a new human for the collection."

"How unprecedented!" Holly gasped. "Nothing for millennia, and then two humans back-to-back! Well, it's probably for the best. That first one wasn't in the. . . best condition."

Steven gasped. "Dad! That's him!"

_"Shh,"_ Ruby hushed, grabbing at his dangling foot. Amethyst eyed the Agate warily.

"Oh, their incessant barking! What is it saying?" Holly Blue laughed again. "The other one was loud too. And all that thrashing about!"

Steven felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"I'm sure Blue Diamond will want to thank you personally, but you _just_ missed her!"

Steven and Amethyst exhaled in unison.

Holly Blue turned to the guards. "Amethyst, take this human to the—"

"Wait!" Sapphire stepped forward in a panic, and then took a breath, steadying herself. "The thing is. . . we've travelled so far, and. . . it'd be a shame to leave so quickly. Perhaps you'd grant us a tour of the facility?"

"I would be honoured!" Holly Blue said eagerly, and stepped aside to gesture through the doorway. "Right this way, your Grand Clarity!"

The group filed through, but just as Amethyst would have passed the threshold, Holly Blue blocked her from entry. "Amethysts are to stay and guard the door," she said loudly.

Amethyst bristled nervously. "Uhh, but. . ."

"The _door_." Under her icy gaze, Amethyst set Steven down, who was immediately taken up by Ruby as she passed through. And with that, Holly Blue turned and strode off with the others, leaving Amethyst behind with the guards. Pearl shot her a worried look over her shoulder before hastening to keep stride with Sapphire.

Holly Blue grimaced and shot her a look, addressing her supposed owner. "Does your pearl always walk next to you?"

"Ahahah, I'll just be, uh, right here," she stammered nervously, slowing to walk behind them.

"Hmm, _chatty_."

The Agate's voice was demeaning. Pearl flushed.

"This facility originally belonged to Pink Diamond and houses and staffs the otherwise useless quartzes she produced on what _was_ her colony," Holly Blue droned. Steven noticed Sapphire wincing before the Agate picked up again with enthusiasm. "But Blue Diamond and her trusted Agate—that's me!—have been maintaining this place since the dawn of Era 2."

Holly Blue stopped in front of an angled door and Sapphire caught herself beside her just in time. Reading her movements, the others slowed behind them.

A few seconds passed.

Holly Blue twisted to look at Pearl, but spoke to Sapphire. "Is she going to do it or. . . should I say something?"

"Oh! Pearl, the door," Sapphire fumbled.

"Hm? Oh! Right, right! I got it!" she rushed forward and stopped in front of a doorside panel, faltering as she scanned over the interface.

"You are so patient with her!" the Agate mused, as if she wasn't there at all. "How _do_ you do it?"

Steven frowned.

"As a Sapphire, I know it will happen eventually."

Pearl managed to unlock the door a second later and stood by as they walked through.

"That will be all," Holly Blue said, waving a dismissive hand at her.

Pearl inclined her head, brows furrowed.

"Sorry," Sapphire whispered as she passed.

"Hang in there," Steven supplied. Ruby flashed her a thumbs-up.

"Do keep up, pearl," Holly Blue called over her shoulder.

"Ugh," she replied as she locked the door behind them.

Holly Blue slowed beside another interface and activated a panel beneath their feet, which faded into transparency, treating them all to a bird's-eye view of the leviathan complex beneath them, hovering in space. Beyond it, they could make out the patrolling Red Eye.

"The bottom half of this structure is devoted entirely to specimen containment," Holly Blue supplied, her voice taking on a condescending tone. "Apparently, humans don't take well to _captivity_. But once you understand their needs, they're easy to control."

She returned the panel to its original solid form and continued walking, jabbering as she went. "It's tragic that Pink Diamond's existence in this universe ended up being so finite, but what a selfless act for Blue Diamond to step forward and spend her own time and energy _preserving_ this place in Pink Diamond's memory! It's a _real_ testament to Blue Diamond's _merciful_ and _giving_ nature, don't you think?"

"Oh— of course," Sapphire replied weakly.

Beside Steven, Pearl growled.

"Hold it together, Pearl," he whispered. "Our roles, remember? Gotta 'Esteban' it."

"And past this way, our preservation sector, and here of course is the human disposal chute."

Steven caught onto the Agate's last words with horrifying clarity. "Whaaaa—! How— How do you get in the Zoo?!"

"Oh, there it goes again. With its hilarious noises."

Steven gritted his teeth, sweat dripping.

"So. . . how do you get in the Zoo?" Sapphire tried.

"Excellent question, your Grand Clarity!" Holly Blue exclaimed, servility apparent. "On the rare occasion that we would need to enter the containment area, we would do so via this service door."

The door she stopped in front of was engraved with curving patterns and two five-petalled flowers—one on each panel. Inside the flowers sat what looked like five-pointed equilateral diamonds. Off to the side was another dormant interface and framing the door were two polyfaceted pillars, carved in the midsection into what looked like human figures with very prominent ears.

"Dad," Steven whispered to his lower-caste companions, "That door's how we get to Dad. We just need to come up with a distraction!"

"Got it!" Ruby whispered back, and let go of him, looking around for anything of use. Pearl came up empty-handed before her and shrugged.

"As a one-way access point there are no risks of escape. In fact, it's only been used once for a human—"

_"EXPLOSION!"_

Holly Blue turned to the animated Ruby. _"Pardon me?"_

"Uhh," Ruby stammered. Steven sighed at her impulsive nature. "I just remembered I left the gravity engine. . . idling! I'm sorry, my Sapphire I'm, so forgetful and disposable!"

"What?" the other replied, a hint of panic in her voice.

Ruby flicked her eyes at the door.

". . . a, foreseen turn of events! Yes," she recovered, turning to Holly Blue, who leaned closer, ever attentive. "It is going to overheat and explode. The damage will be massive."

"My _word_! I don't know why anyone trusts rubies with those _ships_! This is what _happens_!"

"If we hurry, we can disable the engine before any damage is done. It should only take _five minutes_, so everyone be on your _best behaviour_."

Turning away so the Agate wouldn't see, Sapphire lifted her fringe and blinked purposefully at the Gems. Ruby and Steven winked back at her, leaving Pearl confused.

"This way, your Clarity," Holly Blue gestured, "Although I'm sure _you_ don't need _my_ guidance."

As soon as their footsteps receded, Pearl burst. "_Ugh!_ Did you _see_ how she treated those Amethysts? Hitting and kicking them, _screaming_ at them for no reason! She is so, so. . . _conservative_ and _uptight_! She treats any Gem below a Sapphire like _dirt_! And the way she dismissed my— _our_ Amethyst! If she mistreats her, when I get back we're going to throw her _straight_ out of the loading bay—"

"I know, Pearl," Steven hushed. "But we don't have much time! We have to open this door!"

Pearl took a steadying breath. "Of course. I'm sorry. Just. . . give me some time."

She padded over to the interface and activated the screen, pausing. "It's different than the other ones. . ." She examined the screen before swiping her finger across the panel. It flashed red.

"Hmm. . ."

She swiped in another direction this time. The panel flashed red.

Twenty seconds and forty-three combinations later she stepped back and raised her hands in defeat. "I actually can't figure this out at all."

_"What?"_ Ruby cried. "We don't have time for this! Steven, help me open the door!"

"Okay!"

"And Pearl, hack faster!"

Sixty-nine combinations, ninety-seven punches, forty-three scratch marks and twelve flaming footsteps later they still found themselves at square one. Ruby sank to the floor, wailing frustratedly against the polished glass.

_"I am _so glad_ we're almost back! I was really enjoying the _tour_!"_

Sapphire's droning voice echoed down the corridor and they all froze, Pearl frantically rushing forward to try and rub off the blackened footsteps on the door.

"Yes, I can tell by the tone of your voice," Holly Blue smiled. "Thank you so much again for averting that crisis— _Oh my!_—"

She stopped with a scandalised gasp as she noticed the defaced door. Sapphire clasped her hands over her mouth.

_"What is going on?"_ the Agate demanded, striding purposefully forward. Steven gulped. He could feel the temperature rise as Ruby grew tense. Sapphire hurried behind her.

"Oh, well, I'm sure there's a reason for—"

"Did you see the Amethyst that did this?"

Hearing Holly Blue's words, all four exhaled loudly. She stepped forward and examined the damage. "_Really_, we have _guests_!"

Thumping footsteps echoed down the hallway and two miscoloured Amethyst guards came sprinting up.

"Holly Blue Agate! We have important news for you!"

"We do not RUN or _SHOUT IN THESE HALLWAYS_!" she bellowed.

The Amethyst's voice dropped a few decibels. "I'm sorry, i-it's just—"

"How am I supposed to know what you're saying when you're MUMBLING?"

The guards glanced at each other before one spoke. "I'm sorry Holly Blue Agate it's just—"

"Blue Diamond is on her way!" the other finished.

"Oh my Stars! She's back already!" Holly Blue exclaimed, shoving Ruby and Steven out of the way and sashaying forward. "You two, _best_ behaviour! Shoulders _squared_! Minds _cleared_! Backs _straight_!" With each emphasised word she squeezed their shoulders, smashed their heads together and punched their backs. Out of the corner of his eye, Steven could see Pearl's clenched fists trembling.

Sporting a cheery smile, Holly Blue turned to Sapphire. "And surely Blue Diamond will want to thank you _personally_ for this special delivery, your Grand Clarity!"

"Yes, I suppose. . . she will," Sapphire replied meekly.

Ruby's face contorted in panic. The temperature rose another degree.

The heat seemed to fuel Holly Blue Agate in her violent rampage. "Well don't just stand there, you useless chunks of earth!" she shouted at the Amethysts. "Make yourself useful and escort that human to the assimilation bay!"

Without hesitation they moved forward and bundled Steven up, striding past Holly Blue.

"But— the tour!" he heard Sapphire cry behind him.

"Oh, my Clarity, you flatter me. But we really must get ready—our Diamond will be here at any moment!"

Three dark, closed-off corridors later they came to a stop at a panel embedded into the wall. "Let me go, you bigger Amethyst!" Steven cried, squirming in the guard's grip.

"Huh," she mused. "These newer humans are so spunky. In you go!"

And with that, she dropped him into the opening, panels sliding closed behind him.

He barely had time to sit up before the space became awash with neon light and the ground beneath him began moving. When he turned, he found himself on some sort of conveyor belt, walled off from space by a large transparent tube, being ferried towards the top of the huge floating structure they called the Human Zoo.

As soon as the pink walls closed in around him, he became subject to dozens of harassing blue digits, capturing his profile, examining his teeth, squishing his face, checking his pupil dilation, taking his temperature, shoving themselves up his nostrils, undressing him, disinfecting him, cladding him in naturalist garb and finally attaching a pair of futuristic accessories to his earlobes. When finally the blue digits retreated, he found himself walled off in a transparent cube.

He stood, shouting and waving his hands animatedly, expecting the worst. "Okay! What else, huh? What else you got for me?! I'm on that dad-mission adrenaline rush, and ready for whatever space junk you have next! Futuristic cattle prods, human horseshoes, whatever you got, _come and give me!_"

What happened next wasn't quite what he expected. From somewhere above him a rush of water crashed down and filled the cube, levitating him off the ground. A human-sized hole opened beneath him in the bottom of the cube and a strong current pulled him through, sending him plummeting in liquid down, down, zigzagging through the atmosphere, tumbling and turning, and finally tossing him up (up?) into the air, and back down again as he crashed into shallow water. He pushed himself up, coughing and gagging, and opened his eyes.

What he saw wasn't at all anything like what he expected. He was surrounded by sand, and beyond that, lush green grass—blossoming trees framed the sky and the dome above him was bright and blue and housed its own miniature sun, beaming down warm light and setting the water sparkling.

On the bank across from him, sat on the checkered grass were three figures, all clad in purple and white robes, passing fingers through braided hair and leaving colourful flowers in their wake. The closest looked to be a young woman with fair skin and blonde hair that bounced around her shoulders. The farthest was a healthy man of around the same age with smooth, dark skin and curly black hair. The middlemost was stout and tubby, pale skin peeking out from underneath clothes and sharply meeting with a line of sunburn. Their hair was incredibly long and on top of their head sat a delicate flower crown. When they turned around, Steven could make out a trimmed beard and an easy smile—

_"Dad?"_

* * *

**PROMPT: "do the zoo arc. technically not much would change but it'd be funny to see pearl fuming over holly blue abusing all the amethysts there and ranting about how mad she'd be." — for scaldera3 on Wattpad! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	11. That Will Be All (Zoo Arc: Part 3)

"You two are in _big_ trouble," the Amethyst had snarled, and promptly marched them out of the paradise.

A maze of darkened corridors later they finally found themselves in front of a squat door. She opened the panels using the interface and dropped them on the floor inside.

"These the ones?" she said.

Ominous laughter echoed from all points of the room and a large Amethyst with pale hair advanced on them.

Steven squeaked, closing his eyes—

"Gotcha!"

The playful tone caught him off guard and he raised his head to a much smaller and friendlier Gem.

"Amethyst?!"

She burst out laughing. "Hey, Steve-o!"

"Your faces!" their captor crooned.

"You were right, that was priceless!" another cried, and soon the whole chamber was rumbling with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to!" Amethyst apologised, and held out a hand to help him up. "Please don't tell Pearl about that! Hey, what are you _wearing_?"

"What's going on?!" he cried desperately.

"These Amethysts— they're all from Earth! They're from the Prime Kindergarten! Wait— hey, 8XL!"

A dark-skinned Amethyst across the room smiled. "Yeah?"

"Steven, I'm an eight!" his friend shot a pointed look at the other Gem. "Tell 'em, tell 'em!"

She grinned. "The Amethyst under me never popped out. We were all waiting and. . . pfft, nothing."

"I'm 8XM! Facet-5, Cut-8XM, that's me!" Amethyst said excitedly, and swung her finger at the others. "That's 8XG, that's 8XH. . ."

"I'm J," the Gem in question corrected.

"Aw jeez, sorry, I'm worse than Holly Blue!" Amethyst mourned.

"Aren't we all?"

Another ripple of laughter.

"Prime, Prime, Prime. You Amethysts are so clique-y." Steven turned to a slender orange Gem across the room.

"Skinny's a Jasper!" Amethyst explained excitedly. "There are Gems here from the Beta Kindergarten too! Hey, where's Carnelian?"

"Celebrating," Skinny grinned.

_ "I'm not the shortest anymore!"_ A tiny red Gem burst out of nowhere and snatched Amethyst up in a tackle, prompting more laughter.

"Hey!" Steven called over the din. "Please, if you don't mind me asking, we really need your help. We came in with Sapphire, Ruby and Pearl—we've gotta find them and get out of—"

At that moment, the door behind him slid open with a hiss, and a familiar snobby voice floated through.

"I'll only be a moment," said Holly Blue Agate, and in a panic, Steven grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him off behind a cluster of Amethysts.

Holly Blue strode in calmly, door sliding shut behind her, and then promptly burst. "_What_ are you all doing in here? _Get to your stations!_ Even you hideous off-colour Betas, get _out_ of your cubbies and into your _places_!" She went about, shoving Gems aside, pulling them from their resting compartments. "It's the _least_ you can do for the Diamond that kept your worthless sorry gems service."

A quiet ripple went through the room. "That's right, Blue is back already!" her voice dropped dangerously low. "Now go pretend your filthy vein quartz is capable of GRATITUDE!" she strode over to the door and unlocked it, turning to glare at the mob. _"GO, GO, GO!"_

Steven noticed Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl scrambling on the other side of the door. It looked like they had been attempting to listen in. They hurriedly crushed themselves against the wall as the horde of Amethysts thundered past, Steven and Greg rushing to keep up and stay hidden.

"Disperse, my Diamond is waiting!" Holly shouted.

"Run! Just run," Amethyst said in a panic, pushing them down the corridor. "I'll find you, go!"

* * *

Steven activated and ran through the first door he saw. Perhaps not such a wise decision, as it shut with a _clang!_ behind them as soon as they were inside. When he raised his eyes, he was surprised to be met with hundreds—no, _thousands_—of pink bubbled gems hovering around the room.

"Who bubbled all these Gems?" he whispered.

They were standing on raised platform, accessable by a large set of stairs against either wall. Dotted around the room were tall faceted pillars, and settled in the recess between the stairs was a gigantic plush pillow. The whole room was pink. When Steven craned his neck, he found above him not a pink ceiling, but an enormous glass dome. Beyond the glass, tiny jewel-like stars glittered against an inky void. Startlingly close, a gigantic orange ball—a ringed planet—loomed over the comparatively tiny room.

Greg gazed up at the masses of bubbles clustered around the ceiling. "Wow. It's kinda like a birthday party in here."

Steven's eyes began to water, and he started, pulling his father behind one of the towering columns. "Oh no—we gotta hide!"

And not a second too soon. On the far side of the room, a dizzyingly large set of doors slid open to reveal the same hunched hooded figure from before. At her feet stood her small blue companion.

Blue Diamond padded into the room, her soft footsteps resounding like thunder._"Pearl, close the door,"_ came her low voice.

The Gem behind her obediently locked the door and stood by, waiting.

With a sigh, Blue Diamond sank to her knees on the prepared cushion and lifted slender blue hands to push back the hood. Her face was long and thin, with a dainty nose and disproportionately plump lips. Her eyes shone with tears, shadowed by dark bags, and even as Steven watched, the water trailed down her face as she blinked. The pale hair that tumbled from her hood reached just below her shoulders, and at the front, it hung in a connected loop across her chest, framing the large blue diamond settled against her breast.

Unexpectedly, the door opened again with a groan, and there stood another tall figure, this one rigid and proud. The spiked helmet on her head gave her an extra few feet of height and the gemstone against her chest glinted warmly.

_Yellow Diamond._

There was a frown on her face when she spoke. _"Please tell me you're joking."_

She took a few booming steps forward. _"You only just left, and you're already _back_?"_

_"Yellow! Wh-What are you doing here?"_ Blue Diamond straightened and wiped at her face with a sleeve.

_"I'm here to bring you back to reality, Blue,"_ she replied, as if that were obvious.

_"I'm fine, just. . . leave me alone."_

_"It's been thousands of years, Blue, and you _still_ can't bring yourself to destroy these Gems?"_ she said, gesturing at the throng of bubbles. _"She was SHATTERED by a Rose Quartz—the entire cut of Gem deserves the same fate."_

_"But they were _hers_,"_ Blue fought meekly.

_"They should be wiped out of existence, not kept safe in _bubbles_!"_

Steven pulled his father back to the door they came through. The interface would not respond to his fingers.

_"Yellow, she made them. This is all we have left of her. These gems, this place, and the Earth."_

_"I thought we agreed we need to put that planet and this whole _debacle_ behind us!"_

Noticing their vulnerable position, Steven hurried back over to the pillars, Greg in tow.

_"_Why_ can't you just let me _grieve_."_

_"You can't keep coming here forever!"_

_"Why _not_?"_

Greg tapped his shoulder. When Steven turned, his eyes settled upon the tall doors on the far side of the room.

Behind them, Yellow Diamond sighed. _"Pearl. Do something. Sing for her—make her feel better."_

"Yes, my Diamond," her Pearl replied with enthusiasm. She cleared her throat and nudged her blue companion, and together they struck up a warbling tune.

With the noise as a diversion, Steven and his dad ran behind the next pillar.

_"_Why_ would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel _worse_ than you do?"_ Yellow Diamond bent down to meet Blue's eyes. _"Tell me, what's the use of _feeling_, Blue?"_

Blue Diamond hung her head, which urged Yellow to continue her lecture. _"Why would you want to save the subjects that _destroyed_ her?"_ she stood and with a wave of her arms cleared the bubbles from around her head. _"Why keep up her silly Zoo? __An army has a use; they can go and fight a war. A Sapphire has a use; she can tell you the outcome."_

Hiding behind Blue Diamond's looming figure, they crossed to the next pillar, and closer to the door. They now stood at the top of the first flight of stairs.

_"An Agate terrifies, a Lapis Lazuli terraforms—where's their Diamond when they need her, Blue?"_

Blue Diamond, in need of support, turned to the nearest pillar and wrapped her arms around it, resting her head in the crook of her elbow. If her eyes had been open, she would have seen the two humans. Panicked, they scurried down the stairs and away from her.

Yellow Diamond approached and raised her voice. _"You've got to be a leader, Blue!"_ she paused. _"Yes, we still love her. . . but now there's nothing we can do."_

The two Diamonds turned away and Steven took the opportunity to grab his dad's hand and run across the small landing to the next staircase. Now all that was between them was a flight of stairs and a few feet of exposed floor.

At Yellow's signal, the Pearls' melody took on an inspiring tone, almost like an anthem or a chant.

_"How can you stand to be here with all of this?"_ she continued, _"You're drowning in your own regret—wouldn't you rather forget her?"_

Her only response was an icy glare from Blue. Evidently, that wasn't an option, but Yellow didn't seem to take the hint.

"Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?" she smiled drily. _"Let's make a plan of attack—we need to start looking forward, not back. We can't _change_ what has happened."_

With Blue Diamond's attention fixed on her, Steven and Greg cleared the last flight of stairs, resigning themselves to hide behind the furthest pillar in the event that the door would open.

_"Yes,"_ Yellow Diamond continued, tone softening, and she knelt in front of her companion, taking Blue's hands in her own, _"Of course we still love her, and we're always thinking of her."_ She stood, pulling Blue gently to her feet. "Don't you know I miss her too?"

Her voice broke, and she pulled away to gaze at the opposite wall. When she next spoke, her usually strong voice was fragile, and she steadied herself against a pillar, squeezing her eyes shut. "But what's the use of feeling blue?"

Expression softening, Blue Diamond padded over to her and laid a steadying palm against her back. As if on cue, the large doors opened, startling Steven and prompting Blue to snatch her hand away again.

"And we have arrived," came Holly Blue's voice. "That will be all, pearl." She gave two claps, dismissing the latter (Steven cringed), and clacking into the chamber with Sapphire and Ruby in tow.

When the door slid shut, Holly Blue bowed before her leader. "My Diamond," she fawned. "My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous Diamond. . ." she lifted her head, and froze. ". . .s! Oh, my! It's truly an honour to bask in your radiance!. . .es."

"Get to the point, agate," Yellow Diamond replied brusquely.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, of course. My deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has completed your special delivery!" She stepped aside, gesturing to the small Gem.

Blue Diamond turned, narrowed eyes settling on the group. "What special delivery?"

"Uh. . . the special delivery you requested from Earth, of course," Holly stammered, trying to conceal her surprise.

"I never _asked_ any Sapphire to go to Earth," Blue Diamond replied smoothly. Yellow glanced at her in question.

Sapphire stood rigid, hands behind her back. "I. . . Uhm. . ."

As Steven watched, crackling ice crystals formed around her skirts.

"Oh no," he whispered. "She's freezing up!"

Standing behind her, Ruby slowly reached forward and gave her hand a squeeze. Some of her anxiety seemed to melt away.

". . . My future vision foresaw you, my Diamond, desiring more. . . humans, for the zoo, so I. . . acted accordingly."

A nervous Holly Blue glanced beseechingly at her Diamond, a strained smile fixed on her face.

After a few nervewracking seconds, Blue Diamond sighed. "It's true. The window for preserving Earth specimens is closing."

Steven exhaled.

"Is _that_ what you want?" Yellow Diamond turned. "Sapphire, has the cluster emerged yet?"

"No, it has not."

She gave Blue a wry smile. "Then there's still time. That will be all!" Much like the Agate, she gave two precise claps, dismissing the Gems and settling a hand on the small of her companion's back as they both turned away.

"My Diamonds," Holly Blue bowed, and turned and strutted out with her company of two.

Steven and Greg barely made it out just in time before the doors crashed shut behind them.

Once outside, they cautiously turned to Holly Blue, facing away from them. Steven noticed, with some relief, that Amethyst had also found her way back to them.

_ "TWO Diamonds!"_

They all jumped at Holly's sudden outburst. "I can't believe it. Can you believe it? Oh well of course you can you probably foresaw the whole thing," she motormouthed.

"Of course! No surprises here," Sapphire replied, following behind, and the rest cautiously followed suit.

"I _never_ expected to see _Yellow Diamond_ in _person_! What a commanding presence—you can just _feel_ strength and confidence radiating _from_ her. Don't misunderstand me, of course," she gushed, suddenly whirling around, and in a split second, Amethyst grew to hide the two humans, who ducked hurriedly behind her. "I'll _always_ be in Blue's confidence, but if I _had_ been made for Yellow, you wouldn't see _me_ complaining!"

She turned and continued down the hallway. Breathing a collective sigh of relief, the Gems followed, Amethyst shrinking down comfortably.

"I _do_ hope they _appreciate_ all my hard work to preserve the Pink Diamond legacy. It would _really_ make it worth being _stationed_ here with these sorry excuses for Gems."

Pearl's brow furrowed again. They slipped past the Amethyst doorguards, who straightened and said nothing.

Holly Blue sighed. "It's a shame though. This outpost is so remote, I was beginning to think we'd been forgotten."

One by one, they slipped past her, aiming for the Ruby ship.

"But we _haven't_! Two Diamonds, one day, what an honour! I don't think anything could spoil this for me!"

She turned with a smile to stowaways—two escaped humans, an ushering Pearl and overcooked Amethyst, a frozen Ruby and the Sapphire, commandeering the whole thing.

Under the Agate's cold gaze, Steven gave a nervous laugh.

Holly Blue was not amused. "What. Is. _THE MEANING OF THIS?!_" she bellowed. Beyond her, the door to the museum was suddenly crowded with purple faces.

"_Why_ are these two outside the containment area?" she demanded.

"Holly Blue, I can explain," Sapphire began, stepping forward.

"No need, your Clarity," she said with a wave of her hand. "Not even _you_ could have foreseen how _incompetent these Amethysts are._"

There was a flash of light behind her head and she raised a hand to the back of her neck. "Well, if you want something done right, you just do it your_self_!" She drew and snapped her electric whip with emphasis, fixing hard eyes on the humans. "_You two_ are coming with _me_!"

She slashed her whip and it darted forward like a snake, coursing with deadly electricity.

There was a flash of light and the electricity fizzled and died against skin.

Garnet stood, clenching the nullified whip. Behind her, Pearl drew her spear. Holly Blue gasped, horrified that a Sapphire should engage in such a low act. Steven almost giggled.

"Garnet!" Steven said excitedly.

"Steven, get Greg onto the ship," the fusion replied.

"Yes please," the latter agreed, and scurried through the door.

"We'll handle this noise," Garnet smirked, summoning her visor.

Pearl leaped forward, slashing at the whip with her spear and disengaging the current, before Amethyst darted forward, grabbing the loose end of the whip and disappearing in a ball of light.

Using spin-dash to zoom around, she effortlessly tangled Holly Blue up in her own whip, earning a collective cheer from the Amethyst guards. Returning to a stationary position, she smiled as Pearl stepped up and wrapped her arms around her. The two merged in a blur of white light and Opal's eyes blinked open. She smirked down at the scandalised Agate.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," she said, and delivered a swift punch to the Gem's midsection, sending her flying backwards and tumbling to the ground at the feet of the Amethysts with a loud groan. They all burst out laughing.

"What are you doing? They're traitors - destroy them!" she cried, rolling onto her knees and shoulders.

The guards' only response was to wave over her head at the slender fusion. Opal blew them all a sweet kiss.

"I'll report you to the Diamonds," Holly Blue screeched, finally dissipating her whip and sitting up. "All of you, you'll all be _shattered_!"

Opal sashayed forward and knelt in front of her. "You're _really_ gonna tell the _Diamonds_ that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels to infiltrate a highly secure facility and escape from right under your _careful watch_? Doesn't sound like a wise thing to do, Holly Blue~"

She waved a finger in her face like one would to a naughty child and stood, leaping up onto the ramp of the hovering Ruby ship. "So do yourself a favour and keep your mouth _shut_."

She gave one last wave to the Amethysts. "That will be all," she cooed. Beside her, Steven raised his hands and delivered two precise claps, and they swept out of the bay to the guards' cheers.

* * *

Inside the ship, they all laughed, Ruby once again seated at the controls and Sapphire perched on the dashboard next to her.

"Thanks so much for comin' to get me," Greg said gratefully. "That has to be like the third craziest weekend I've ever had." They all gazed out at the pink structure, looped by two enormous hand ships - one blue, one yellow - backlit by the enormous orange planet.

"Dad, I'm really sorry I got you into all this," Steven said, hanging his head. "This whole thing started 'cause. . . I wanted answers."

"You don't have to be sorry about a thing," he smiled. "I hope you found what you were looking for."

"I did. I found you."

At the controls, Ruby smiled. Then, she keyed the coordinates into the interface, and the ship warped away from zoos, Diamonds, and Holly Blues. . . back home.

* * *

**PROMPT: "do the zoo arc. technically not much would change but it'd be funny to see pearl fuming over holly blue abusing all the amethysts there and ranting about how mad she'd be." — for scaldera3 on Wattpad! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

* * *

Just here to say that the capitalisation of Gems' names referred to whether or not they were actually viewed as people by the speaker. In the case of Holly Blue, whenever she refers to any Gems below a Sapphire (as Pearl points out) the name is lowercase, as she views them as little more than servants.

And also that the shift between italicising the Diamonds' speech and leaving it as default is the differentiation between Steven seeing them as scary space tyrants and coming to realise that they are just as much people too.


	12. The Power Couple and the Diamond

Kyanite's violet form dissipated and Steven and Sapphire stepped apart. Ruby noiselessly dropped down beside them, elongated arm shrinking to its normal size.

"Nice form, Sapphy!"

Sapphire gasped, as if just remembering her reformation, and gazed down at herself in delight. Whereas her previous dress had trailed along the floor, now the opaque, cyan material reached just below her knees, exposing periwinkle-stockinged legs and feet. A cerulean bodice now covered her torso and could be seen through the skirt, secured at the waist by a white band that dipped at the front. Her sleeves remained white, and her gloves were shorter, now stretching to halfway up her forearm.

"Oh, this is refreshing," she breathed, and then her visible eye lit up, fringe swept back from the fusion. "Steven, we fused!" she smiled delightedly, and stepped closer to give him a fleeting hug.

In that moment, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis and Connie descended beside them.

"Are you guys okay?" Connie burst out.

"Almost," Steven returned, and gazed down at the gems in his hands—one white and smooth, the other purple and faceted.

"Opal, we're up against a giant robot—we need you. I'm here," he said hopefully. "I love you!"

The gems instantly set aglow, and Steven was again lost in an amalgam of white, which then expanded, growing taller and more defined, until a shock of spikes exploded around its head and it opened its four eyes.

The silver-blue fusion immediately leapt to attention, summoning their modified bow and arrow—which now appeared more like a rounded triangle lashed through with a smooth lasso. With a burst of light a pink shield materialised in one of their four hands and they clashed it together with the bizarre contraption, yanking on the threaded lasso. The shield disappeared in a convex blur and, aiming the pointed end of the blur at the descending robotic foot above them, the fusion ripped the lasso free and the spinning top went flying, exploding in a cloud of glittery smoke on contact with the mech. The huge, conjoined ship stumbled in a sluggish fashion, as if backpedalling in water.

"Accurate and destructive," the fusion smirked, and twirled triumphantly.

"Wow!" Ruby cried, throwing her hands in the air. Beside her, Sapphire smiled proudly.

Peridot looked pleasantly envious.

"Alright!" Connie cried. "Go, uh . . . go . . ."

"Moonstone," the fusion supplied. Their voice was like a sigh. They were around Opal's size, with a slender figure and aquamarine skin. They stood on the soles of bare feet. Icy spikes shot back from their head in an attempt at hair, and shone with creamy streaks. All three centred gems glinted against their body in hues of pale blue and off-white. They had no facial features to speak of except for their two sets of lidded, sleek eyes, the topmost of which were lined with azure strokes, oddly reminiscent of eyeshadow.

Steven's jeans now only just extended past the tops of their thighs and his shirt had seemingly grown shorter, now exposing the midriff (and his miscoloured gem). Their feet tapered to graceful points and added stalactites pointed away from their heels. Though everything about them seemed sharp, their eyes were soft and smiling.

"Moonstone," Connie began. "What are we gonna do? White Diamond is never going to listen, and she's never going to let us leave."

"Then we shall have to _make_ her listen." The fusion's eyes lilted coyly. "Ruby, Sapphire, if you're comfortable, I think it would be best for Garnet and I to climb the Diamond ship. Are you in?"

The two Gems shared a tense look. A few seconds ticked by.

"If Ruby can tolerate taking a back seat," Sapphire finally said. Her lips quirked in a smile.

"As long as we make it quick," Ruby fired, giving her a playful push.

Moonstone exhaled and gave a tinkling laugh. "Perfect. Let's go."

A moment later, the two fusions were sprinting across to the mech, and leapt in unison onto a gargantuan pink leg, energised digits locking onto the smooth surface. The remaining Crystal Gems' cheers spurred them on as they began to climb.

The leviathan mech, though, had suspiciously ceased all movement. The moment Garnet reached up to scrabble for purchase on the ship's "thigh", the robot dropped jarringly onto one knee and raised its arms, fingers crooked.

"Uh oh," Garnet said.

The giant hands swung down and knocked Moonstone flying. They soared over the Gem gathering on the ground and faceplanted, unfusing and rolling apart.

"Steven! Opal!" Garnet called out in worry. The hand ship moved closer and she reached out, summoning her gauntlets and sending electricity coursing through the circuits, before breaking apart to duck under the spasming limb.

Sapphire grabbed Ruby's hands in her own and launched them both off the mech, skirts catching the wind as she floated them both down.

"Are you two okay?" Sapphire asked, kneeling beside a face-down Opal. Ruby helped Steven to his feet.

"We need to be bigger," Opal replied, sitting up.

"Then let's fuse—all of us!" They all turned to a beaming Steven. "It's the only way we'll get up to her head!"

"YEAH! I'M IN!" Ruby punched the air.

"I'm in too." Sapphire nodded with decision.

"Then it's decided." Opal pushed herself to her feet and set her hands on her hips. "It's time to form Obsidian."

* * *

**PROMPT: "What if you made Steven fuse with opal instead of garnet from the change your mind scene. That would be amazing. I would love to see what you do with it" — for xAlphaAshx on Wattpad! Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**I decided in the end to make a parallel of Sunstone for this fusion, with no colour origin or mineral bases whatsoever. But my love for parallels outweighed the negative aspects of this fusion for me. If you would like to see some sketched renders of Moonstone and their weapon, you can head over to my Instagram, **tatttletale . ig** !**


	13. (Fusion Chart)

In case you don't quite understand the basics of the Opal AU, here's the rundown:

**Opal** is in Garnet's role as a stone-cold Betty fusion  
— **Amethyst** is in Ruby's role as a lovestruck guard  
— **Pearl** is in Sapphire's role as the lovestruck servant of a blind Sapphire

**Ruby** is in Amethyst's role as the goofy soldier with self-esteem issues

**Sapphire** is in Pearl's role as Rose Quartz's precise and obsessive confidant

**Steven and the rest of the cast** stays the same

* * *

✧ **Alexandrite** ✧  
**She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Alexandrite

_Components_  
Opal (Pearl + Amethyst), Ruby and Sapphire

_Gemstone meaning_  
Good fortune, love, balance between physical and spiritual

_Mineral origins_  
• Ruby is red corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Sapphire is blue corundum, which is an alumina, is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Opal is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is hydrous (contains water), and is formed in igneous and sedimentary rock.  
• Alexandrite is a chrysoberyl, which is an aluminate beryllium, or beryllium aluminium oxide (contains beryllium, aluminium, oxygen), and also contains traces of chromium, which causes strong light absorption in the yellow and blue parts of the spectrum. Alexandrite is anhydrous, and is found in metamorphic rock. Unfortunately, it doesn't quite make the cut as a scientifically perfect mineral fusion as it lacks the core elements silicon and carbon (for quartz and diamond, respectively).

_Personality_  
Alexandrite is relatively unstable like she is represented in canon, having more of a fractured personality and displaying traits of Ruby, Sapphire and Opal respectively, Opal being an extremely stable fusion. The personalities of Alexandrite's components continue to conflict when they do not share a common objective. In combat, Alexandrite is a relatively narrow-minded and powerful force, in which Sapphire's and Pearl's virtues come through the strongest in her desire for peace. Adversely, it is this desire that drives her in battle, as she believes the end justifies the means and that she may use force to settle a situation.

✧ **Andalusite** ✧  
**They/Them**

_Canon role_  
Smoky Quartz

_Components_  
Steven + Ruby

_Gemstone meaning_  
Self-realisation, rebalancing, realignment, resolution, protection

_Mineral origins_  
• Rose quartz is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Ruby is red corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Andalusite is an aluminosilicate (contains aluminium, silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in igneous and metamorphic rock. Andalusite meets all the chemical requirements for being a scientifically valid fusion of quartz and corundum.

_Personality_  
Andalusite takes much after Smoky Quartz in having low self-esteem and and being self-derogatory in the beginning. Andalusite is happy-go-lucky and brash, usually favouring strength and physical activity over problem solving.

✧ **Euclase** ✧  
**She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Sardonyx

_Components_  
Sapphire + Opal

_Gemstone meaning_  
Happiness, truth, synchronicity, spirituality, peace, inner strength, inner clarity, straightforwardness, communication, intuition

_Mineral origins_  
• Sapphire is blue corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Opal is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is hydrous (contains water), and is formed in igneous and sedimentary rock.  
• Euclase is a beryllium aluminium hydroxide silicate (beryllium, aluminium, hydrogen + oxygen, silicon, oxygen), is hydrous, and is formed in igneous rock. Euclase meets all the chemical and environmental requirements for being a scientifically valid fusion of corundum and opal.

_Personality_  
Euclase is elegant and prim, and is very much an overdramatic fusion when at her most comfortable. She is less sociable than Sardonyx, and would much rather spend time with the people she knows well, rather than meet new people without her components having gotten to know them first. Whereas Sardonyx is themed as a TV show host, Euclase is more suited to the role of a designer or coordinator and melds well with the behind-the-scenes action, being a fussy perfectionist. She also has a hard time keeping secrets and hiding things from others, and will inform as straightforwardly and clearly as possible, even at the risk of negative consequences.

✧ **Garnet** ✧  
**She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Opal

_Components_  
Ruby + Sapphire

_Gemstone meaning_  
Higher thinking, self-empowerment, strength, safety, prosperity, gratitude

_Mineral origins_  
• Ruby is red corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Sapphire is blue corundum, which is an alumina, is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Garnet is generally a silicate (contains silicon, oxygen) and commonly contains aluminium, but the exact chemical composition varies with different species of garnet. Depending on the species, garnet can also contain magnesium, iron, manganese, calcium, and chromium. Garnet is anhydrous, and is found in igneous and metamorphic rock. It meets all the chemical requirements, plus added silicon, for being a scientifically valid fusion of ruby and sapphire.

_Personality_  
Garnet is stoic and mysterious, occasionally flaunting a quirky and playful side when in Steven's company (one example is when she sings back to him in "Regular-Sized Giant Woman"). As a fusion, she shares Ruby's and Sapphire's concern for him and tends to protect him in a straightforward and brash way.

✧ **Iolite II** ✧  
**They/Them, She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Rainbow Quartz 2.0

_Components_  
Steven and Sapphire  
**(TBD between Kyanite and Iolite)**

_Gemstone meaning_  
Creativity, future vision

_Mineral origins_  
• Rose quartz is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Sapphire is blue corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Iolite is a magnesium iron aluminium cyclosilicate (contains magnesium, iron, aluminium, silicon, oxygen), is hydrous (contains water), and is found in igneous and metamorphic rocks. Iolite meets all the chemical requirements for being a scientifically valid fusion of quartz and corundum.

_Personality_  
We don't know much about the first Iolite's personality, but Iolite II is spiritual and insightful, combining Sapphire's future vision and wisdom with Steven's social perception. She is playful and childlike and it is hard to faze her, as she is almost painfully optimistic, with a viable solution to almost every problem.

✧ **Jadeite** ✧  
**She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Sugilite

_Components_  
Ruby + Opal

_Gemstone meaning_  
Happiness, positivity, luck

_Mineral origins_  
• Ruby is red corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Opal is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is hydrous (contains water), and is formed in igneous and sedimentary rock.  
• Jadeite is a sodium aluminosilicate (contains sodium, aluminium, silicon, oxygen), is hydrous, and is formed in igneous and metamorphic rock. Jadeite meets all the chemical and environmental requirements, plus added sodium, for being a scientifically valid fusion of corundum and opal.

_Personality_  
Jadeite takes much after Sugilite in that she is rambunctious and tends to favour violence. On the positive side, due to Opal's loving relationship, Jadeite has high self-esteem and loves being together, as she feels powerful, but on the negative, she is extremely narrow-minded and tends to prioritise her own vision over others' advice. Ruby's rocky relationship with Sapphire also manifests negatively in Jadeite's fusion and she has a slight distaste for and unwillingness to cooperate with Sapphire.

✧ **Kyanite II** ✧  
**They/Them, She/Her  
**

_Canon role_  
Rainbow Quartz 2.0

_Components_  
Steven + Sapphire  
**(TBD between Kyanite and Iolite)**

_Gemstone meaning_  
Meditation, attunement, balance

_Mineral origins_  
• Rose quartz is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Sapphire is blue corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Kyanite is an aluminosilicate (contains aluminium, silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in metamorphic rocks. Kyanite meets all the chemical requirements for being a scientifically valid fusion of quartz and corundum.

_Personality_  
We don't know much about the first Kyanite's personality, but Kyanite II is spiritual and insightful, combining Sapphire's future vision and wisdom with Steven's social perception. She is playful and childlike and it is hard to faze her, as she is almost painfully optimistic, with a viable solution to almost every problem.

✧ **Malachite** ✧  
**She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Malachite

_Components_  
Jasper + Lapis Lazuli

_Gemstone meaning_  
Abundance, manifestation, intention, amplification of negative and positive energy

_Mineral origins  
_• Jasper is an opaque quartz, which means it is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen). Jasper is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Lapis Lazuli is not a mineral in itself, but a combination of minerals, and is a sodium calcium aluminium silicate sulphur sulphate (contains all of above elements; the anion silicate, containing silicon and oxygen; and the ion sulphate, containing sulphur and oxygen). Lapis is anhydrous, and is found in metamorphic rock.  
• Malachite is a copper carbonate hydroxide (contains copper, carbon, oxygen, and the anion hydroxide, which contains hydrogen and oxygen). Malachite is hydrous (contains water), and is found in metamorphic and sedimentary rock. Unfortunately, the only two things malachite scientifically shares with jasper and/or lapis lazuli is its oxygen content and its banded appearance.

✧ **Moonstone** ✧  
**They/Them**

_Canon role_  
Sunstone

_Components_  
Opal (Pearl + Amethyst) and Steven

_Gemstone meaning_  
New beginnings, inner growth, strength, calm, intuition, inspiration, success

_Mineral origins_  
• None! Because sunstone, which is a feldspar, shares next to nothing in common with garnet/corundum/quartz/diamond and I'm still salty about that!  
• Moonstone exists purely as a parallel fusion.

_Personality_  
Moonstone is calm and quietly enthusiastic; more like a teenage therapist than a kids' poster star. They have the ability to break the fourth wall not so much for comedic effect but for cinematic charm. They are loyal and difficult to faze but can be icy when overwhelmed.

✧ **Obsidian** ✧  
**They/Them, She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Obsidian

_Components_  
Steven, Ruby, Sapphire, Opal (Pearl + Amethyst)

_Gemstone meaning_  
Truth, calm, growth

_Mineral origins_  
• Rose quartz is a silica, or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous (doesn't contain water), and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Ruby is red corundum, which is an alumina, or aluminium oxide (contains aluminium, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Sapphire is blue corundum, which is an alumina, is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock.  
• Opal is a silica, is hydrous (contains water), and is formed in igneous and sedimentary rock.  
• Obsidian is a volcanic glass made up of silica, magnesium oxide (magnesium, oxygen) and iron oxide (iron, oxygen), is generally hydrous, and is formed in igneous rock. Unfortunately, like alexandrite, it doesn't quite make the cut as a scientifically perfect mineral fusion as it lacks the core elements silicon and carbon (for quartz and diamond, respectively).

_Personality_  
Obsidian doesn't seem to have much of their own unique personality and present more as a blend of their components. They are stoic and speak little, but are an incredibly powerful and determined force in battle.

✧ **Opal** ✧  
**She/Her**

_Canon role_  
Garnet

_Components_  
Amethyst + Pearl

_Gemstone meaning_  
Love and passion, desire and eroticism, emotional stability

_Mineral origins_  
• Pearl is a calcium carbonate (calcium, carbon, oxygen) formed in the presence of water, but is anhydrous (doesn't contain water).  
• Amethyst is a quartz variant, a silica or silicon dioxide (contains silicon, oxygen), is anhydrous, and is found in all three types of rock (igneous, metamorphic, sedimentary).  
• Opal is also a silica, but is hydrous (contains water), and is formed in igneous and sedimentary rock. Opal meets the chemical requirements of silicon and oxygen, and the environmental requirement of water, but unfortunately lacks the elements calcium and carbon that would make it a scientifically perfect mineral fusion.

_Personality_  
Opal starts off as distant and mysterious, but gradually becomes more quirky and playful. She is independent and calm, with a one-track mind that offers her advanced focus and perception. Though she can be forgetful and occasionally over-zealous, she is very sociable and attuned to her fellow Crystal Gems' emotions and is the prominent mother figure of the family, even besting Sapphire's overly protective approach to the son of Rose Quartz. Opal is musical and though she prefers to go with the flow, she can be organised and strategic when the situation calls for it.

* * *

✧ RUNNERS UP ✧

**Sillimanite**  
_Components_  
Steven and Ruby  
_Gemstone meaning_  
Breakthrough, motivation  
_Mineral origins_  
Anhydrous aluminosilicate.

**Dumortierite**  
_Components_  
Sapphire and Opal  
_Gemstone meaning_  
Intelligence, patience  
_Mineral origins_  
Hydrous aluminium boro-silicate.


	14. Requests

✧ "the cry for help, keystone motel, and friend ship episodes" from scaldera3 on Wattpad  
✧ "How about A Cry For Help or Friend Ship with Sapphire tricking Opal into fusing with her (But she can in future I don't know) or Ruby or whatever you want I guess" from Rubpphire on Wattpad

✧ "Amethyst proposing to Pearl." from MaskedCatAngel on Archive Of Our Own  
✧ "WHERE IS THE WEDDING. You cant skip the most important part! PEARLMYTHYST WEDDING." from i_valsol_exist on Archive Of Our Own

✧ "Do smokey vs Jasper but with ruby" from Thekingofpenguins on Wattpad LapisPotato9096

✧ "CAN YOU DO WHEN SPINEL SLASHES THE GEMS AND MAKES THEM NOT THEMSELVES AND THEM FUSING AGAIN" from LapisPotato9069 on Wattpad

✧ "Can you do the strong in the real way but with sapphire singing and a ruby Pearl and amethyst Sugalite" from Sagelepleb on Wattpad

✧ "omg imagine that in the opal au steven and opal found the cats from that future vision episode, same conflict except he doesn't know what to expect because she thinks of him as a child and it's unrelated to future vision and instead of kittens, there are puppies... DOG STEVEN" from scaldera3 on Wattpad

✧ "can you do the su future scene when ruby and sapphire suggest steven marries connie" from a Guest on FanFiction

✧ "how about the frybo episode?" from freepencils on Archive Of Our Own

✧ "I think you should do the wedding from reunited if that wasnt already requested" from VesperRiver on Archive Of Our Own

✧ "I have idea do Hit The Diamond and Pearl and Amethyst flirting the whole time" from Rubpphire on Wattpad

✧ "Last one out of Beach City Sapphire breaking the law Ruby cheering her on and Steven in back freaking out" from Rubpphire on Wattpad

✧ "Steven asks Opal to pretend to be his mom to Priyanka, but she screwed it up, so he has to bring one of them to dinner with. But he can't choose only one, so he brings all three, fused into Alexandrite" from Annabel184 on Wattpad

✧ "when you do "Now we're only falling apart" can Pearl be the one that runs away?" from DeadCool14 on Wattpad


End file.
